Percy Jackson - Assemble
by Aiducon
Summary: Percy is no longer a demigod - Powerless and godless the now disowned Percy Jackson finds trouble again. After being captured and experimented on he saves the life of two individuals. Black Widow and Hawkeye. They convince him to join S.H.I.E.L.D and eventually the Avengers. When new threats arise will he be able to stop it? Or will the world fall? PercyxNatasha. Set after BoO. T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi this my first story. I am going to be sticking to the films and books as much as possible but changing it occasionally to make it fit. This is going to be a Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover so I will say it now. I own nothing. All rights go to Marvel Studios and Rick Riordan. Pairing of Percy x Natasha. Anyway on to the story. It takes place just after the end of The Heroes Of Olympus Series. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Prologue : Budapest

Nobody's POV

It was a beautiful winters day in the Hungarian Capital, snow covered the ground like a crisp linen sheet. The sun shone down on the grand buildings of the city illuminating them radiantly against the clear blue sky. People went about their day not paying attention in their rush to get to work or complete the chores of the day but if had you looked closely at the shadowed areas in the tightly wound cobbled streets you would notice the red headed woman who blended in with the shadows as if they were apart of her. The woman raised her wrist to her mouth and begin to speak in a hushed voice.

"Clint, you there? I am almost in position." she asked?

The woman could hear a few soft grunts and bangs coming through the tactical earpiece she was wearing. "Just a minute!" he shouted before a few more crashes could be heard before finally the man identified as Clint spoke again as he wheezed out of breath. "Almost there Natasha ran into a bit of trouble." Natasha chuckled at her partner's poor fortune. Snapping quickly out of her thoughts she cut the connection before briskly making her way on, her steps soundless as she moved through the inch high snow. She was about to round the corner when she forced herself flat against the wall not a moment too soon as a second later a patrol of guns for hire dressed all in black carrying high powered M4 carbine rifles strolled past her.

The air was tense as she got nearer to her objective. A terrorist who had connections to HYDRA called Vincenze Garchinski. She had memorised his image from the case file. He was imposing to say the least standing at 6'3 with bulging muscles, a scar ran the length of his face and he had a cruel sneer plastered on his face. He was holed up in an abandoned factory just inside the capitals borders on the edge of the city.l the problem was he was untouchable by the Hungarian law enforcement as he had payed off half the officials in the government. Stepping out from the wall she peeked her head round the corner before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, seeing the coast was clear took off at a steady pace down the street. Turning the last corner she set her jaw at the mercenary that was glaring at her. He smiled showing off a set of blackened teeth, a semi automatic pistol which he had gripped in his beefy hands was leveled at her.

"Freeze. Hand up, behind you now." he said in broken english. She did as she was told and slowly lifted her hands behind her head, he broke eye contact for a second to radio for backup touching the walkie talkie strapped to his shoulder. Luckily for her one second was all she needed because as soon as his eyes left hers she pounced and swung her foot out sweeping his legs from behind him aiming a well placed punch to the side of his head knocking him out cold before he hit the ground. She stood up and straightened her black jumpsuit before walking over to the limp man and pulling out a silenced pistol. A soft ping could be heard as the round discharged and the man's life ended. After waiting a while on alert to make sure she wasn't heard Natasha clung to the shadows as she stalked through the dark until the path opened up into a clearing. At the end of the clearing surrounded by thick forest was the target building. A three storey tall crumbling structure that used to be a car manufacturer, but where there used to be a bustling production line now stood the base of operations for the group of mercenaries and thugs who caused chaos in the day to day lives of ordinary citizens.

"I'm in position." Clint mumbled over the radio. Natasha looked up to see him giving her a thumbs up from one of the rooftops overlooking the abandoned building his bow in hand before he disappeared. "I'm going in watch my six." was all she said before she took off at speed heading for the door of the warehouse. Listening out for any sounds Natasha placed a hand on the door before silently opening it and stepping through holding it open in case she needed to leave quickly.. The entrance was dimly lit by the sunlight that streamed through the cracks in the boarded up windows, other than the empty weapon cases that sat against the far wall Natasha decided there was nothing important here. The light from the open door crack was snuffed out as the special agent sped silently down the hallway her eyes scanning the many rooms and offices lining it.

 _\- Time Skip -_

Natasha was running out of patience. She had run around the blasted warehouse and not found a trace of anything even where she currently was on the factory floor. Surrounding her were massive stores of supplies from food and water to beds and guns but not a single merc or Vincenze himself. Stomping her foot in frustration she heard a dull thud. Immediately she snapped her neck downwards with such force anyone watching would think it would fly off. She instinctively crouched and inspected the floor with her heightened senses she could see the faint outline of the trap door and the breeze that was escaping the cracks. Tentatively she pulled on one of the cracks and the hatch opened with a shiver, soundlessly she opened it all the way. A steep staircase made its way down into the a dark stone corridor where a faint light was emitted.

"Clint I found their base. It's in the main factory floor under a hatch. I am gonna check it out." she said into her radio. Clint replied back almost immediately "Nat wait up I am coming down." With graceful steps she started to make her way down "I'll be waiting up ahead going to check it out." Clint tried to tell her to wait but he was cut off by her turning the radio off. Taking in her surroundings she noted the dim bulbs hanging from the ceiling in the long hallway. The hallway ended in a steel door and as she approached she could hear a muffled voice.

Quietly as she can she approached the door and just as she was about to open the door a rough hand grabbed her shoulder, quickly grabbing the hand she dropped into a front roll pulling the person forward before spinning un-holstering her gun and resting it against the assaillants head. What she was not expecting was the wide blue eyes of her partner meeting her cold hard green eyes. Her gun arm relaxed and the cool steel left his short cut brown hair. "Thanks for that thought you were gonna shoot me there." he laughed lightly but was cut short by her finger gesture to keep quiet. She pointed to the door and then gestured for him to take point. He nodded and got ready as she held up 3 fingers and counted.

3…

2…

1…

BANG. The door hit the other side of the wall with a crash as the occupant turned suddenly aware, he narrowly nodded the arrow that embedded itself an inch from his head. Scrambling for cover the man spoke in a rough Hungarian accent. "Ah so S.H.I.E.L.D sends their assassins to take me out. I am truly honored by your presence Hawkeye. And if you are here I assume the lovely Black Widow is here too?"

As he finished the two now named S.H.I.E.L.D assassins entered weapons drawn aimed at the cover he was hiding behind. "Id say the same but its not polite to lie in front of a lady." Clint retorted. With an unspoken agreement they both split using a pincer to move in on his sliver of cover. Just as they were about to spring their attack he jumped from his cover tackling Natasha driving his knee into her stomach, ducking quickly to avoid the arrow clint fired he rose quickly delivering a powerful uppercut that would have knocked her out had she not thrown her head violently backwards following through with the action she backflipped kicking his chin knocking him backwards into a waiting Clint who hammered on his back with his bow. He fell to the ground cursing and rolled to the side to avoid a knife wielded by Natasha. The two assassins stood side by side watching warily at their opponent who got up lazily and cracked his neck. Before either of them could blink he struck, a flurry of punches and kicks that had the two backing up further and further.

"Man what did this guy eat for breakfast." Clint said through the barrage. Narrowly ducking under a punch to find a leg sweeping his out from under him. Before he could react he felt the cold point of a knife against his throat. Natasha could only watch as he was forced onto his feet the knife point pressing against his throat. "Put the gun down Widow or he dies." To prove he was serious he dug the knife point in a little drawing a line of crimson blood to form at Clint's throat. "Nat dont do it remember the mission." But she couldn't do it so she lowered her gun reluctantly to which Vincenze just grinned evilly "You should have listened to your friend here." and before she could even move he had plunged the dagger into Clint's side. She reacted immediately forgetting one of the first rules of S.H.I.E.L.D training. Never let your emotions compromise you, but all she could see was red for this guy who has hurt her partner so she attacked viciously with a fury only attainable at seeing a close friend hurt. She thought she was making ground on him before he swatted her across the room with ease. Immediately her vision darkened as she fought off unconsciousness vicious grip. Through the haze she could see him stalking over to her looking at ease he was talking into a radio. "I have them both here. They will be disposed of soon and then we can take the experiment and leave. Everyone to me so we can move the equipment."

For one of the few moments in her life Natasha actually felt fearful of what was to happen as the loud pitter patter of feet echoed around the building above them. There was at least 20-30 fully armed mercenaries coming for them, but she couldn't help but notice what he said. Experiment? What does that mean? She was brought out of her thoughts by a rough hand yanking her up. Vincenze was inches from her face and wearing his trademark sneer. "Look at you. Pathetic. My boss is going to be pleased with this." Wait boss? This confused her even more. Through the pain she could notice a tall muscular figure behind Vincenze. "Great" she thought "His backup arrives and I can't do anything due to this concussion."

But then the man did something she did not expect. Natasha felt the pressure on her suit loosen as Vincenze was flung back by the mystery man. "You." Vincenze snarled "You aren't supposed to be awake yet. No matter. There is nothing you can do." he said as he heard the footsteps of the oncoming mercenaries. The man seemed unfazed as he walked toward him menacingly, Vincenze took a defensive stance and swung a fast swing at the man's face. A resounding crack was heard as the man's head snapped to the side before a roar of pain could be heard. Natasha's eyes widened as she realised the roar came from Vincenze who was now holding his broken wrist. With a carefree punch the man knocked the terrorist out. Doing a sweep of the room the man spotted Clint and started over to him. Natasha tried to stop him. To scream at him to get away but her voice had deserted her. She watched helpless as he picked Clint's pale form up before walking into the bathroom and leaving her there awaiting her fate. He emerged five minutes later covered in blood as tears pricked Natasha's eyes. What had he done to him? She had no time to ponder that thought as she watched the reinforcements arrive. The first through the door looked around and when he notices the blood covered muscle bound man standing over Vincenze's crumpled form he charged the man and Natasha watched amazed as he easily disarmed and disabled the man. Her vision was failing now as he disappeared into the corridor. All that could be heard were the echoes of screams of pain and machine gun fire. As her eyelids began to drop the man reappeared with a couple bullet wounds and bloodied knuckles. He rushes over to Nat and scooped her up. She looked into his face for the first time and saw a young sculpted face. Raven black hair falling over his forehead almost completely covering his eyes. They were the last thing she saw before the world faded to black. Two swirling pools of dull sea green that looked dead to the world. And then unconsciousness took her…

 **A/N So what did you think? Would be grateful for any feedback. Thanks in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 coming at you! Sorry for the wait I was hoping to release a chapter a day but I rewrote this one as I had a better idea and decided to run with it. Thanks for all the support. Even 1 view is amazing so thank you all for reading! This chapter will change a bit of the end of BoO to explain why Percy has left camp other than that this follows the books exactly. Once again I own nothing. All rights to Marvel Studios and Rick Riordan. Keep up the great work guys!**

Chapter 2 : Bad Memories

Percy POV

It had been a challenge carrying the two agents slung over my shoulders out of the factory and down into the now quiet city of Budapest. After twenty minutes of aimlessly wandering I found a abandoned building about a mile away from where I was held captive. Kicking in the rotten door I made my way hastily into the building and into what could only be the charred remains of someone's living room. As gently as possible given my current position, a bullet in both my thigh and stomach, I lay the agents down onto slightly blackened sofas and began to treat their wounds to the best of my abilities. The guy that I had managed to patch up pretty well when I had carried him to the bathroom to clean and dress his wound only needed a clean set of medical bandages before he was finished, the woman on the other hand had a large gash at the top of her head that was spilling a steady stream of blood. Her once clean fiery red hair was matted with dark patches of dry and wet blood.

Moving quickly I ripped off a thin slice of my shirt and hastily ran into the kitchen. I sped over to the cracked sink basin and flipped on the water. Luckily the pipes that run underneath the house were clean and undamaged meaning that clear blue water began to spill out from the tap. Holding the strip of cloth under the cool water I dampened the rag as quickly as possible and made my way back over to her. I began to clean her wound gently, mopping away the blood slowly to reveal the small cut at the top of her head. With steady hands I started to stitch the flesh back together using the military grade medical kit that I had snagged from the bathroom in the factory basement.

After five agonisingly slow minutes, my ADHD really does suck sometimes, the cut was stitched together neatly and both agents looked to be in a stable condition. Judging my job done for now I leant back on my hands, catching my breath and biting back the pain that was fast approaching as the adrenaline left my system.

It was a couple minutes later before I saw any signs of life coming from the two agents. The guy groaned stirring in his sleep and reflexively trying to put himself in a sitting position. He winced in pain as he aggravated the still weak stitches that lined his stomach, his eyes shooting open to assess the situation. I rushed over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder to try to force him to relax.

"Easy there Robin Hood you aren't gonna be moving anytime soon." I said as calmly as possible. The guy glared at me for the nickname before realisation hit him like a train and his eyes darted around the room like he had suddenly remembered something important. I watched him breathe a sigh of relief as his eyes landed on the sleeping red head, her head bandaged and face slowly regaining colour. He turned to face me as if remembering I existed. His hawk like eyes **(A/N Sue me I couldn't help but make that description. Haha.)** ran over me assessing my every worth. Seemingly judging me to not be a threat.

He hesitated a little before finally speaking his voice deep and careful "Thanks for pulling us out back there I guess. I hate to admit it but we were pretty screwed if you hadn't dragged us out.. If you don't mind me asking though, what happened to the reinforcements that he called in for anyway? I heard him radio in before he passed out."

My eyes widened as I cursed silently under my breath. I was trapped so I had to tell him the truth so I replied uneasily "I kind of… knocked them out." Out of all the reactions he could have given to that the one I was least expecting was for him to just begin chuckling. "Come on kid. You gotta be what? 18. 19 maybe. You are telling me you took out 25 highly armed mercenaries with nothing but your fists?" All I could do was nod my head dumbly. To try to avoid his questioning I stood up too quickly, wincing because I put too much pressure on my wounded leg. I bit my tongue to stop from screaming out and the agent beside me eyes widened dramatically. "Oh you have got to be kidding didn't you tell me you got hit?" the man said angrily as he spotted the blood stained shirt and trousers I was wearing. "Sit down now." he ordered. I was too weak to even bother trying to argue so I just sat down reluctantly with a audible _oomph_.

Before I could even register what was happening the man started to set to work. He withdrew a large hunting knife and skillfully hacked away at my bloodied jeans. "I guess this kind of proves you right about the whole taking on a army thing. Jesus Christ kid I don't know who you are but you ain't normal I can guess that. My name is Clint by the way. Clint Barton. Not gonna put sugar over this as you got yourself worked up pretty badly kid. Couple bullet wounds. Multiple bruises that I can see most heavily centered around your fists and an unholy amount of blood loss. But luckily for you as far as I can see so far nothing is life threatening which is good." he scratched his ear tiredly as he continues talking "So…. what about you kid? You got a name?"

Something told me I had to let him know my real name so I just said it quickly to get it over with. "Perseus Jackson but please call me Percy."

He stared at me for a few seconds trying to sense for a lie. He nodded his head clearly satisfied with the answer as he handed me a long hunting knife with a large rubber grip. Curious I raised my eyebrow at him. "Bite on it. I have to get the bullet out and man it is gonna suck."he said in an almost humorous way. Feeling light headed I just did as he said and clamped my teeth around the grip tightly giving him a weak nod letting him know to begin

"Get ready kid cause I am going in." he said right before he plunged his pocket knife into the fleshy hole in my thigh. My eyes widened and began to water as I felt the sharp point of his knife enter my leg and begin to search its way around. Digging its way deeper until it found its target. In copious amounts of pain I had my jaw locked tightly around the grip as I screamed bloody murder through my teeth the sound coming out muffled. After a few more seconds of agony there was a sharp _ping_ as the bullet flew out my leg and the knife withdrew. Breathing hard I let the knife fall out my mouth as Clint began to clean my leg up with rubbing alcohol and a strip of cloth which compared to the previous pain was nothing. Closing my eyes to slow my heartbeat I felt as he tightly bound the leg in bandages with a quick and steady hand.

"Way to go kid only one more to go." Clint said cheerily. My eyes opened like I was shocked as I quickly stared down at him. He just held my gaze before I gave in groaning and picking up the knife again, clamping my mouth shut around the grip again. I followed his instructions closely as he told me to lay down and relax. He straddled me pinning my arms with his knife and counted down so I could prepare.

After another agonizing session of my new least favourite game 'find the bullet' and another round of medical bandaging I was all patched up and slowly beginning to feel the weight of all that I just did reach me. My eyelids began to grow heavy as my breathing slowed. "Go to sleep kid Ill keep watch." My nod was barely perceivable as I closed my eyes tightly and drifted into Morpheus realm.

 _\- Time Skip -_

I was rudely awakened to the cold feeling of inches of sharp steel tightly pressed to my throat. I snapped my eyes open to meet an expressionless face of pure beauty. Flawless pale white skin on a face of angelic beauty that was perfectly framed by fiery red hair. Full pink lips and a small button nose were the next thing I noticed. Butl this image was ruined by the hard set of cold emerald green eyes that were glaring at me.

"What have you done with Clint?" she growled through her pearly white teeth. I could only stare at her utterly flabbergasted as I struggled to sober up from sleeps grasp. Taking my silence as some form of an admission of my guilt she went to plunge the knife into my shoulder in an attempt to draw answers. She would have succeeded if not for the hand that grasped her wrist as the blade sat a centimetre away from drawing blood.

"Let him go Nat." the steely cool voice of Clint Barton said. Glancing up and seeing her partner watching her with careful eyes she slowly brought the knife away keeping it in a ready position and got out of her crouch. Not fully willing to drop her guard just yet. "What happened?" she asked her partner, holding her wounded head as it pounded. Clint frowned at her for a second before speaking. "Mission went south. We got our asses handed to us by Vincenze. Would have been a goner if not for our friend here. Took out Vincenze and his team before patching us up."

Letting the information flow into her the woman seemed to think about it hard before Clint spoke up again. "You probably don't remember Nat. You hit your head pretty damn hard if I say so myself. Take my word that he won't hurt us." Nodding stiffly the woman seemed to relax before once again turning to me "Names Natasha. Natasha Romanoff." she held out her hand for me to shake and I did. "Jackson." She raised an eyebrow at my name and I sighed "Percy Jackson."

Becoming uninterested in what else I had to say she once again turned to her partner "What's the new plan?" she asked business like wanting to resume her mission as soon as possible. Clint thought about it for a few seconds before finally answering. "Vincenze still lives if what our friend here says is correct. He says he knocked out him and his team so our best plan of action from here is to storm the base quick and hard. Hit them while they are still recovering."

"And what of the kid?" I frowned a little at all this kid business. I am a lot of things but a kid is not one of them, haven't been a kid since I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood when I was twelve. Clint turned his attention to me. "I dunno. He seems to be pretty capable in combat. So maybe we could bring him into Coulson. See what he make of this."

"You know I am not letting you go in there without me." I spoke for the first time since they had started talking drawing both their attention. "You could use the help." I said instantly regretting my phrasing at the lethal look that dawned on Natasha's face. "Are you saying we can't handle it?" she asked icilly. I just narrowed my eyes and said "No I am not but you know nothing of what they did to me and I would like some revenge."

This caught them both off guard as they both stood shocked at the cold tone in my voice. Stunned into silence I stood up heading for the door. "Shall we get going or are we going to wait around for them to hunt us down?" Sensing I wasn't going to let them leave without me they both gathered their equipment and headed to the entrance to the house. Once we were ready and on an unspoken queue we all set off to what was going to be one hell of a fight.

 _\- Line Break -_

It took us less than 7 minutes of brisk walking to reach the clearing that the factory resided in once again. I guess it is a lot easier to get here when you don't have two bodies slung over your shoulders. The clearing was silent. No patrols ran nearby and there was a notable absence of guards. "Trap?" Clint voiced what we were probably thinking. "Possibly. If we are lucky they are all still unconscious downstairs. Be on alert for anything suspicious." Nat said before making her way stealthily to the entrance to the building. Silently me and Clint followed in her footsteps and as one we entered into the building.

It took us ten minutes of carefully sweeping the building to once again emerge into the central factory floor. The only light that was available was a setting sun that beat through the broken windows. Scanning the room we cautiously made our way closer to the trap door. Just as we were about to reopen the hatch that led into the basement we were temporarily blinded by a bright light. When my vision refocused I noticed that the overhead lighting had been switched off illuminating the room and allowing me to see that we were surrounded by at least forty guys carrying close combat weaponry, half of whom were trying to glare right through my skull. Silently thanking my lucky stars that I had disabled their guns before dragging Nat and Clint out of there I smirked when I noticed their rapidly bruising faces before Clint whispered to me "I have to say kid I am impressed. Some part of me still doubted that you beat these guys but now that part is gone." I was about to reply when my head snapped to the side as a loud and arrogant slow clap emerged from the shadows. From the shadows emerged a man I knew all too well. "Vincenze." I growled. "Ahh Perseus. So nice of you to join me. Perhaps you would like to give up this foolish charade and join me downstairs so that we may continue. You are almost to the final exam." I winced mentally thinking of the time I spent with him down there. It was nothing compared to Tartarus but torture is torture full stop. I felt two presences against my back as Nat and Clint closed ranks against me so we were all back to back in the centre of the room.

Even though we were outnumbered it felt good to once again have people fighting with me. Covering my blind spots. "I will give you one last chance to join me willingly Perseus. Help me usher in a new era of world peace." Vincenze pleaded. I just fixed my gaze to him as I said "Never. I will see you burn before I did that." Sighing he turned away from me before disappearing into the open hatch "Spare the boy. The other two are expendable." his voice echoed out from the clearing.

"Ready?" Natasha whispered. Me and Clint both gave barely perceivable nods before we were jumped from all sides by the charging mercenaries. Clint had withdrawn his bow and was firing with the accuracy and speed that could make even Apollo himself drool. Natasha was whirlwind as she flung herself around the room flipping and kicking with the grace of a Huntress. I on the other hand was forced out of watching my companions as I barely had time to duck away from the hunting knife that skimmed over my head, I kicked out at the attackers knee hearing it crack with a satisfying _snap._ The assailant roared out in pain as he clutched his now worthless knee before crumbling to the ground in a useless heap from the debilitating uppercut I gave him. I barely had time to think before the next man attacked. Swinging his baseball bat low in an effort to disable my legs. Jumping high I cleared the aluminium bat before curling my feet to my chest in mid air and unleashing them in a devastating kick to his midsection. The man folded in on himself before crashing into a brick pillar and slumping to the ground.

Running to meet my next opponent I caught his fist mid stride before pulling him with him off balancing him. I tossed him to a waiting Natasha who used a device hidden in her palm to electrocute him knocking him out. Sensing me as a threat it wasn't long before people began to try and overwhelm me. I found myself surrounded by five mean looking guys carrying varying degrees of weaponry. I slowly turned in a circle analysing them one by one. Checking to make sure my teammates were okay which was an underestimate. Clint was currently fending off two knife wielding psychos with ease and Natasha was as graceful as I had ever seen someone be. She looked so at ease. Her face calm and unchallenged as she effortlessly disabled the mercenaries. For lack of a better word she was utterly breathtaking. I was snapped out of my daydream by the charging brutes. I leant back a fist flying past my face before I backflipped over a low swinging 2 by 4 that was aimed for my knees. Still mid air I kicked off the shoulders of the guy wielding the 2 by 4 forcing him to his knees before springing up and landing a superman punch on a burly guy who was about to slice my head off with a katana. The man reeled back holding his jaw but was unable to recover as I spun planting my hand on the floor and kicked upwards my foot connecting with the underside of his jaw sending him into unconsciousness.

Seeing another one of their comrades fall sent them into a blood frenzy as the remaining four attacked with new vigour. I was forced onto the defensive as I used my palms to parry or dodge the oncoming attacks. I couldn't keep this up forever as a lucky shot nicked my side reopening some of the stitches. I bit back the pain and unleashed a powerful jab at the man with the knife who had cut me. Fist met face as the tendons and bones in his nose shattered upon impact, he fell to the ground clutching his broken face as blood spouted out from his nose. Brutally I snap kicked him in the chin knocking him out. The three that remained circled me cautiously watching for an opening.

Getting bored of waiting I decided to take the offensive and charged at one of them. Caught with his pants down he barely had time to duck from the flurry of punches I sent his way. The other two however reacted faster and ran towards me to try and catch me off guard. Sensing them approaching from both sides I waited until the last second before hitting the deck. Both mercenaries didn't react quite as fast though and their punches connected with each other knocking them both out cold in a comical fashion. Quickly jumping to my feet I rounded on the last guy to see him backing away from me in fear. I approached him menacingly picking up a baseball bat that had fell out of someone's grasp. I could feel the blood pooling down my side and staining my new shirt but at this point I didn't care. I made my way over to him to see the pathetic excuse for a soldier wet himself in terror. Deciding to end it quickly I slammed the bat hard on the top of his temple and he crumbled to the ground.

Breathing hard I turned around to assess the situation. We had taken out about half of the troops so far but the other half were smart and had regrouped in an attempt to overwhelm us. Me and Clint both walked to flank Natasha as we looked at the 20 strong group of trained killers. They all wore cruel sneers and looked at ease as they stared at the three of us bloodied and bandaged. Not wanting to wait any longer we all walked forward slowly as one in sync. What started out a brisk walk turned into a jog, until eventually we were at a full sprint at the mercenaries. Clashing into their ranks we worked in tandem. I connected my fist with a large man watching him drop to the floor. Fisting his shirt I dragged him to his feet before I tossed him to the side at the same time that Clint did the same with another merc. Both of them met in the middle heads clashing painfully with a loud _crack_. Needless to say they were both out for the count. Not wasting any time I roundhouse kicked someone who was approaching Clint from behind. I briefly heard Natasha call my name so I ducked to feel a weight on my back. I straightened my back spring boarding the redhead up to the catwalk above where she took off at pace before swinging down to kick a man in the jaw. Me and Clint began to move in sync surrounded by the mercs. Our punches and kicks became a well synchronised dance. As he would duck I would strike out at a man about to cleave him in two. Whereas he would fight off anyone who came at my blind spot. It wasn't long before we had taken out most of the surrounding mercs and about 7 or 8 were left standing. "Go now help Nat." Clint yelled to me as he began to choke out a thug with his bow string. Nodding I quickly ran over to where I had last seen the redhead and I must say she was impressive. Laying around her in a wide circle was 4 four limp bodies. She was fighting off two guys at once with ease. My breath caught in my throat as I saw another man slowly stalking his way over to her knife in hand. I didn't have time to think as I began to sprint for her. Time slowed down around me as I closed in on them not a second too late. I thrust my hand out screaming in pain as the knife penetrated bone and flesh. Hearing my scream Natasha kicked the merc she was facing in the stomach before bringing her knee up to his forehead knocking him out. She whirled around with inhuman speed and seeing my hand an inch away from where her neck was with a knife sticking out of it she grew angry. She picked up a large shard of glass and set to work. Approaching the last mercenary mercilessly as she began to cut and slash at any exposed skin. Working on nothing but pure fury she brutally sliced him til he began to resemble a tiger. She would have drained him of his blood had I not rested my good hand on her shoulder. Turning to me I could see the venom in her eyes. I just shook my head at her and she seemed to get the picture as her eyes seemed to clear a little from their clouded and bloodthirsty state. Without glancing back she slammed her hands on both sides of his head his body crumpling to the ground.

A few second after Clint rounded the corner panic evident on his face. "I heard a scream is everyone alright?" he wheezed out of breath. Me and Natasha snapped out of gazing into each others eyes to face him. He looked confused for a second before he noticed the four inch knife protruding from my left hand. "Oh that ain't good." he joked. Gritting my teeth I gripped the handle of the blade gaining wide eyes from both the agents. "Wait what are you gonna…" he didn't have time to finish before I ripped the blade out of my hand with a yell. Without missing a beat I walked over to the crumpled form of a mercenary and begin to bandage my hand using a strip of cloth I tore from his shirt.

I turned to face them before speaking in a low tone "Tie them up. I'll get my hand patched and then we will deal with Vincenze." They both stared at me for a few seconds wondering if I was crazy for trying to give them orders. Glancing at each other they seemed to garner that I was right in what needed to be done. Making to leave they both hurried off but for a second Natasha lingered before speaking "Thanks for that… you know taking the knife. I would have been a goner. You are braver than you look kid." she turned and I thought I could see a ghost of a smile grace her lips before she disappeared to set to work. I sat down against a column breathing heavily. Quickly searching the bodies I discovered a medical kit on one of the unconscious. With a shaky hand I quickly began to clean and bandage the wound.

 _\- Time Skip -_

Regrouping near the hatch I watched as Clint dragged the last bound soldier adding him to the large pile that we had formed. I held my bandaged hand and was rubbing it softly. As Clint dumped the sleeping man onto the pile he turned to face us. "And that's all of them." he said breathlessly. Natasha turned to face him with a serious face. "I made contact with Coulson. S.H.I.E.L.D have sent three Quinjets to help us get these lot home. ETA 1 hour." He nodded stiffly before turning to me. "Once we get Vincenze we are going to be leaving. I would like to make you an offer though. I am sure Natasha will back me on this and if we get our handlers approval. We were wondering if you would be interested in joining us?"

I was stunned to say the least. I didn't know what to say. I had been wandering the planet aimlessly using the money from my parents life insurance to survive but now I had something to live for. A purpose. Sensing they were waiting for an answer I just gave them a stiff nod. Clint broke into a huge smile and Natasha. Well Natasha was as straight faced as ever. "So." Clint continued "Glad to have you on board." he turned towards the hatch "I would give you the initiation speech but we have one more asshole to take down first." I just grunted in response before shuffling to the hatch and stomping my way down.

Natasha and Clint followed down swiftly and together the three of us made our way into the dimly lit corridor. The steel door that was at the end was wide open and we could hear the frantic movement of fingers across a keyboard. We all glanced at each other before breaking into a sprint, we crossed the threshold into the all too familiar room. Vincenze lifted his head from the computer screen to see the three of us watching him warily. He stood up and cracked his knuckles before chuckling "I am impressed Perseus. Your performance is all I need to prove of the Serums effects even know your wounds have healed completely." My mouth was open wide before Natasha drew in a sharp breath. I followed her gaze down to my stomach to see that the knife wound had healed completely and the stitches had fallen out. I felt my leg and my hand and found similar results. Lifting my head I growled out to him.

"What have you done to me?" He smiled sweetly at me like we were close friends. "Oh nothing. I just used a formula I developed to enhance your reflexes. You should have felt the affects during the fight. Tell me did you not feel stronger. Move quicker. Hear and see things clearer than you ever could before?" I could feel Natasha's gaze on me and I went to look at her. She had paled dramatically. "That is impossible." she gasped. "The formula was destroyed when the Red Room burned!" At this point Vincenze was audibly laughing "My dear Widow a formula can be destroyed and also recreated." he smiled.

Seeming to finally get what was happening Clint grew angry and leveled his bow on the crazed terrorist. "How did you do it? How did you recreate it?" The look of evil on his face was sickening. "Trial and error dear friend trial and error. I was beginning to lose hope until Perseus arrived. Finally a man capable of sustaining the formula within him. My greatest success. Now all that is needed is for him to pass graduation and he will be HYDRA's newest weapon." I had grown impatient so I finally snapped. "Will someone explain what is happening here?" Natasha looked at me sadly. "Your body. It has physically been… altered. When he was injecting you he was implanting a formula that strengthens your cells. It makes you inhuman. You are faster. Stronger. More capable in combat. The formula though. It was thought to be lost to time ages ago. Only a handful of people have ever survived even having one injection into their system." My eyes widened dramatically as the implications of what happened hit me. "You mean he injected me with some form of super serum?" She nodded grimly and I whirled around with fire in my eyes as I glared at Vincenze coldy advancing on the brute. "You could have killed me. You could have ruined me. Most people don't survive one injection" I roared as I hit him. "You. Injected. Me. Ten. Times." each word was punctuated with a devastating hit. I continued to pummel him within an inch of his life. He laughed evilly the entire way. This stopped me in my tracks. "What is so funny?"

"You are already too late! As of now I am uploading every file I have to the internet. The world will fall as super soldiers pop up like worms out the ground. Every major organisation will create an army of you." I cursed under my breath in ancient Greek as Clint and Natasha ran to the computer. Natasha flung herself into the seat her hands flying over the keyboard in an almost lightning quick fashion. "I don't know if I can stop this." she said "The upload is rewriting itself every minute." Delivering a swift kick I knocked Vincenze out before joining them at the computer. I watched confused at the rapid lines of code flying on the screen. Natasha's face was screwed up in confusion as she typed the keys too fast to comprehend. "I can't do it the program is too complex." she breathed helplessly. I watched with gentle fascination before an idea came to me. "I might have a way." She looked up at me. "How?" she asked. "I studied for years on how to hack into any system what can you do to this?" she gestured to the computer. "Shut it down before it finishes." Before she could understand what I meant I had already put my hand through the metal casing of the hard drive and ripped out a multitude of wires and circuitry. She looked at me wide eyed "What have you done if the code hasn't stopped then we no longer can stop it." she screamed at me. I simply gestured to the computer where the upload was paused at 98%. A symphony of error messages came up on the screen before it blacked out. We both released a breath we didn't know we were holding. She stood up abruptly and set out about destroying the entirety of the evidence. She took out a drum of oil and began to roll it around the place spilling the contents. "Are you going to watch or are you going to help?" she asked unamused. Snapped out my trance I grabbed a huge drum of oil and started to copy her until we had coated everything in a thick layer of the black sludge. We walked out the room and she tossed a match in the flames erupting dramatically consuming the research. Silently we watched as it enveloped everything before turning our backs on the flames and exiting the hatch.

 _\- Time Skip -_

Exactly one hour after we left there was a loud hissing sound as three large slim black jets emerged out of thin air. They landed quietly in the clearing the trees buffeted by the wind. As soon as they touched down the hatches opened revealing a platoon of soldiers all carrying large guns. They set to work to gather the captured terrorists. The three of us made our way over to a kind faced man. He looked to be about 40 with a slight balding head. He smiled when he saw us approach and greeted us "Clint, Nat. I am so glad you guys are okay. You had me worried for a second." Clint broke into an easy smile. "Cmon Coulson you know us better than that. Or is old age finally catching up to you." Coulson chuckled and smiled wider. "I take it your attitude hasn't changed through the ordeal then Barton." He then turned to me and offered his hand. "Agent Coulson. Pleasure to meet you son." I shook his hand eagerly. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Well Mr Jackson. How much have they told you?" he asked. "Just their names and that they work for someone called S.H.I.E.L.D." He nodded taking the information in before replying "They work for a secret branch of the government called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. We deal with any threats to the world that are too big for normal law enforcement. I am sorry I can't fill you in more right now but we can talk more about this at the base. I bet you are exhausted." he finished as we made our way onto one of the Jets. Clint took position in one of the seats in the cockpit while Natasha sat across from me with Coulson to her left. The hangar door closed with a screech and the jet shuddered to life as it took off.

I was tired to say the least. And it wasn't long before the ship rocked me to sleep my eyelids fluttering closed and I was greeted by the all too familiar memories.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

My flashbacks always start the same way. With the single worst day of my life. And I know what you are thinking. No its is not any of my time spent in Tartarus. This event didn't even occur during a war. This event happened a month after the end of the Titan War and I remember it as clear as day.

It started out like an ordinary day. Campers went about their business moving from class to class. I myself had just finished a sword training class with the Hephaestus and Ares cabins when I headed to the big house. I had mulled up the courage to ask Chiron for some leave to visit my Mom. Usually he would agree without hesitation but with the war only just having ended he was cautious enough to keep all campers close in case of an attack.

Knocking on the door I heard the familiar voice ring out. "Come in." I opened the door and closed it slowly after me. I stared at the face of my smiling mentor. A middle aged man with messy brown hair that had a few streaks of grey and a stubbly brown beard. He spoke up "What can I do for you Percy my boy." I felt nervous as I asked "Umm… Chiron I was wondering you know if I could maybe sort of leave camp to see my mom." I scratched the back of my neck, a nervous habit of mine, awaiting my answer patiently.

He took his time thinking. "I don't see why not. Just try to be back soon. Can't be too careful now can we." The smile that dawned my face was threatening to split it in two. "Will do Chiron thanks so much!" I exclaimed as I ran out the Big House. I went to pack a small carry bag. As I was finishing I heard a small knock on my door. "Percy are you in here?.."

"Yeah I am in my room Wise Girl." I heard the door open to reveal my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Her blonde princess curls falling to her shoulders framing her tan face. Her stormy grey eyes looked at my bag curiously. "Going somewhere?" she asked in her voice that said 'Tell me or feel my wrath'."Just into the city for a couple days to visit my mom." I replied giving her a quick but tender peck on the lips. She seemed to brighten up at this "Mkay but don't take too long. We have capture the flag on Friday and Athena cabin chose Poseidon." I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Let me guess my job is to stand at the creek and splash anyone trying to cross?" She giggled and nodded. "Yes Seaweed Brain." I sighed and slung my bag over the shoulder before giving her my award winning smile. "See me out?" Once again she nodded before following me to the camp's borders. We had a rather heated kiss to say goodbye before I jumped in next to Argus and set off.

 _Line Break_

Stepping out the car I waved to Argus who sped off in the direction of camp. I had my bag in hand by my side and I was fingering Riptide nervously. I stepped into the large building and started up the steps. When I reached the third floor I exited the staircase and made my way down to the end of the hallway where my Mom's and Paul's apartment was. Almost the second I approached I noticed something was off. I put my hand on the door and was shocked when I felt it open by my touch.

I dropped my bag pulling out Riptide and uncapping it. The three foot bronze blade of stunning quality emerged and shimmered in the sun. I entered the apartment sending my senses out to try to find what was wrong. As I entered the kitchen my heart froze. Standing over the two lifeless bodies of my parents was a creature that made my blood boil. The Empousa turned smiling showing off her bloodstained teeth. "Ah so the Son of Poseidon shows up. Sorry about this mess. But I have to say your mother's blood was particularly.. Delicious." She drew the last word out and I fet my vision go red as fury clouded my brain.

The next thing I know I felt the a warm hand touching my shoulder. I looked up from where I had been sobbing into my mother's hair to see the face of Annabeth. She had tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. "Come on Seaweed Brain." she said "Let's give them a proper burial." I stared at her confused before I glanced behind her and saw the pale form of my cousin sitting in the shadows. She noticed my confusion and smiled sadly "When Nico felt… their life force faded he came and got me." I looked up at her broken for the first time in my life. Covered in golden dust holding on tightly to my mother's corpse. It took three hours of gentle coaxing before I would leave her.

I found out three weeks later I had inherited a large sum of money from their joint life insurance. Not that I could care. I wanted my Mom to hold me one last time not some worthless cash. I was never the same after that. I was slightly more refined. Less perky. Everyone understood and gave me my space.

 _Line Break_

One year had passed since my parents death. I still hadn't come to terms with it but I couldn't dwell on it. Especially right now. During the middle of a war. I stood at the head of the army facing the sea of monsters led by the Gigantes. The gods and the rest of the seven stood behind me steely faced and determined. "FOR OLYMPUS!" I roared then charged. "FOR OLYMPUS!" was the echo of the joint Roman and Greek army behind me who matched my charge.

 **(A/N Gonna skip some fighting as I want to get ahead of the story. But don't worry. He is still going to be having one hell of a fight coming.)**

I had been fighting strong for a solid hour when I felt a disturbance. A sort of tingling in my ear coming in the direction of the sea situated behind the hill behind us. I tried to ignore it but the more I pushed it away the harder it hurt so I decided to investigate. Upon cresting the hill I drew in a sharp breath.

The Titan Oceanus stood at the head of an army at least 500 strong. Ankle deep water surrounded them allowing the army to fight on land as the water coiled its way up towards the gills of the hideous creatures. All of them had pale blue skin and large bulging eyes. Sharp rows of teeth protruded from their gums. Their bodies were muscular but looked famished like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Their fingers were bent at odd angles and webbed together awkwardly. **(A/N Imagine a more vicious bulkier version of Abe Sapien from Hellboy.)** They held all sorts of weapons from tridents and nets, to spears, swords and even the occasional mace could be seen. They had large sea green armour placed haphazardly upon their person. Oceanus sneered. "So the sea spawn shows up. I am glad I did not have to hunt you down. Your death will be satisfying to say the least. When me and my army trap you pathetic godlings between Gaea's forces and mine your loss shall be assured and my mistress will reward me greatly.

I cursed my luck as I looked behind myself to see everyone busy fighting with the Giants. I was too far away to call for help. If I tried to run to them to gather reinforcements Oceanus would advance and they would be trapped. This left only one option and man did it suck. Garnering all my courage I sprinted down the hill and raised Riptide challengingly. The Titan of the Seas just laughed a booming laugh at my actions. He raised his trident and his army charged the seawater flowing with them helping them advance. Once again time seemed to slow as my heart rate calmed and I did what came natural.

Fighting. I fought with every ounce of my strength. When the first wave of monsters came towards me I attacked, lunging forward catching one of the monsters unaware impaling him and sending him straight to Tartarus. Before his dust had even settled I had moved on slicing the throat of the next monster before using the chest of a monster next to it to springboard up into the air. As I flew I swung Riptide in a wide arc decapitating 10 of them. Landing I noticed that I was surrounded. The army had pinned me in a wide circle. Turning around slowly investigating the situation I realised something. I was screwed. At best I could only hold out long enough for them to defeat Gaea. The monsters closed in and began their attack on me. I blocked, slashed, kicked, parried and stabbed at any monsters who came close but every one that I killed was replaced by another that was eager for a taste of my blood. I was tiring and fast and it wasn't long until they got a blow in. A spear thrusted in by a monster on the outer edge hit me in the head. My vision turned blurry as I fell to my knees. The monsters rejoiced and began to ruthlessly kick and punch at me. I could feel myself fading. The anger within me grew and grew before I could take it no more. The monsters were flung back by a blast of energy as I rose to my feet bleeding heavily. My cuts began to sew themselves together as I advanced on the army sea green eyes flowing with power. As I marched forward the sea began to retreat under the monster's feet. As their connection to the sea vanished they exploded into golden dust.

Oceanus grew angry and his grip on his trident grew more powerful. He looked into my cold eyes and began to channel his power. I had no idea how long it had been since I had been fighting but my body was beginning to tire. My eyes were glowing less by the minute and the sea was advancing once more along with the army of Oceanus. They were ten feet away from me before a high pitch shriek pierced the air. There was loud cheering as my hopes were confirmed. Gaea was defeated and put back into slumber. Oceanus eyes grew wide and he made a hasty retreat into the oceans. As soon as he left I felt my power crash around me and my body failing. The power that had been keeping me alive seeping out. I fell back exhausted my eyes drifting shut as I fell to sleep.

When I awoke I noticed my surroundings were completely different. I glanced around and saw that I was in the throne room of Olympus. The one in New York. I saw the faces of all my fellow campers and friends and let loose a sigh of relief. I tried to stand to join them but found my hands and feet chained to the ground. I looked up to see the gods glaring at me in their 20ft forms. The only ones who weren't were my dad, Hermes and the twin archers, Apollo and Artemis. I could also see Hestia, Hades and Nico were giving me sympathetic looks while the rest were looking at me like I kicked a puppy. I was snapped back to the centre of the room as Zeus boomed out "Perseus Jackson. You stand here today accused of the crime of cowardice and desertion in battle." As he spoke these words everyone erupted into jeers of "coward" and "traitor". They were silenced by Zeus tapping his bolt on the floor multiple times.

"That is enough. We have evidence and eyewitness reports that said Perseus was seen fleeing the battle. We later found him with a head wound unconscious next to a rock." he sneered. I spoke up now "That's a lie! I fought Oceanus and his armies. I held them back so we could win!" I cried out voice hoarse. Everyone in the room laughed at that before Zeus continued. "Hah! A pathetic little demigod held back a Titan and his army. You lie. The sentence for this crime is banishment. You will be removed from all the godly world. If you return to any of these places the punishment is death. Now for a vote. Who agrees to these terms and the sentence?"

Every camper and god that I hadn't named looked at me with disgust as their hands rose. Even Annabeth had her hand up. I felt the tears slowly begin to fall. "Then it is decided. Goodbye Percy Jackson. Traitor of Olympus." As he finished those words burned onto my back in greek lettering and he struck me with his master bolt sending me down into the mortal world. I looked around and found myself in a alleyway. Cold and shivering I looked down at my bare chest sobs racking my body.

I looked up as I felt a sea breeze next to me. "Hey Dad." I whispered brokenly. He smiled sadly at me. "My son. I thank you for what you did. I too felt the disturbance at the sea but was too busy to check. I thank you for Olympus would be nothing once again if not for you." he sighed before continuing. "My younger brother has taken your powers and left you to a fate worse than death. Your scent remains and you are weaponless and powerless. You will be hunted by every creature and unable to defend yourself. So I give you a choice. And it is not one I would make unless I was desperate to protect you."

I stared at him intrigued. "What is it Dad? If it could help I will take anything." I watched a tear roll down his face as he said "I could disown you. Renounce you as my son and sever your connection to the sea. You will be off the gods radar as it would. No one would be able to find you and your scent would be gone. Another thing is that you could use mortal travel means. Zeus would not know it is you so would not strike you down."

I listened intently as I watched him speak. "Dad no… I couldn't. I can't…I can't lose you. Not after this. I lost Mom and Paul. Now I have lost everyone. My friends. The camp. Chiron. The gods I had come to befriend. I can't lose you too." as I spoke tears spilled down my face in large volumes. My Dad knelt down next to me and wiped them away with his thumb. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear. "This is the only way." He seemed to be trying to convince himself as much as me. He pulled away and I looked into his misty green eyes before giving him a nod. We embraced again and he chanted in ancient greek **(Don't know how to write in greek so just gonna type it in English.)** "I Poseidon. God of the Seas. Father of horses. Stormbringer. Earthshaker. Hereby renounce my claim of Perseus Jackson as my son." as he finished the words the symbol of my claiming, a sea green trident above my head, appeared again and shattered. He smiled at me and whispered "I have had all records of you from before this point erased. Now go my son. And be safe." before he disappeared in a breeze.

I stood there shocked before my heart turned cold. A permanent reminder of those who I had lost and that had betrayed me. Glancing once more at the place my father had stood I took off into the night. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Was dead.

 _ **\- Flashback End -**_

I was jarred out of my flashback by the ship landing. I rubbed the sleep out my eyes to see we had arrived by a large skyscraper with a big circular courtyard. The plane slipped easily into the hangar and we all got off. I stretched my legs and followed the three agents. Everyone was giving me sideways glances and odd looks. I guess that is what happens when you arrive with three of the highest ranking agents in tow. As we approached the building a man in a long flowing black trench coat sauntered up to us confidently. His face unsmiling, his one eye studying me curiously. Coulson greeted him cheerily "Director Fury how nice of you to welcome us back." The now known Fury didn't shift his gaze. He just uttered one sentence that shook me to the bone. His low cold voice didn't make it any better.

One eye still fixated on me he said slowly "We need to talk…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the wait. Sprained my fingers. Chapters should be weekly at most from now forward. But anyway I am glad to say that Chapter 3 is up and ready. Gonna be replying to some reviews.**

 **Zero Uzamaki Wren -** Yes the Gods needing Percy is a likely possibility down the line but the way I am writing this he will have little contact with his godly side for at least another three four chapters. I am happy I wrote the flashback how I did. I am so sick of the Percy is betrayed by camp and dumped by Annabeth for his younger brother. Then Poseidon disowns him. It's just so OOC for everyone. It took me a while to find a reason that had the right balance, to severe a crime and they would send him to Tartarus not exile, too little and it would seem like he got to severe a punishment. That is why I chose cowardice. Something the gods would find dishonorable and enough to exile, it is also good because it leaves the option for them to find out he didn't run away and reopen his godly side again.

 **Th3Joker -** Yeah it gets dry after a while. Too OOC for Annabeth. I also really dislike how Poseidon always disowns Percy. That is just not how Rick Riordan wrote him. Now disowning him for the reason it would keep him alive is something Poseidon would do. His loyalty would mean that he would do anything to see his son safe even if it meant giving him up.

 **Once again I own nothing. All rights to the amazing Marvel Studios and Rick Riordan. Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 : A new beginning?

No One's POV

Turns out when he said talk what he really meant was that he was going to question every single aspect of your life since the moment you were born. Percy had done a pretty good job of dodging any questions of his past by feigning amnesia when anything that could relate to his godly life came up. He could tell that Fury knew something was up but for the most part he was as truthful as ever. Telling Fury about his mom and growing up in New York but making sure to keep things brief and only reveal the necessary. Eventually they got to the topic of how he came to be in Hungary.

"I was travelling." Percy answered respectfully. "Travelling how?" Fury asked. The room was thick with tension as Percy thought about his answer. The two occupants still sizing each other up. "After the death of my mom and Paul. I couldn't bare to be in New York alone so with the money from their life insurance I went traveling. I was just crossing the border in Hungary when a black SUV pulled up. I was gagged and thrown inside. When I woke up I was chained to a chair faced off by Vincenze." Percy said slowly and cautiously. Fury merely gestured for him to continue.

"A lot of stuff I don't want to talk about went down there so I will give you the basics. I was injected one every three days with some weird green liquid. He called it a 'super soldier serum' or something like that. He would rave on about how I was his greatest success. I had been there for about a week when your agents showed up. While Vincenze was distracted I managed to break free and I guess you know what happened since that point from Clint and Nat." he finished. He had withheld some parts like how Vincenze was a son of Ares sent by his father to punish Percy for embarrassing him 7 years ago. Or the fact he was beaten within an inch of his life daily. You know the small things.

Fury nodded obviously displeased with how short the answers he was given were but he knew not to push. He could see the pain hidden behind the eyes of the young man. After all he had heard Vincenze was a brutal excuse for a man very fond of torture to get his way so he didn't want to bring up anything unnecessary. He assumed that Percy had gone through some very bad torture and did not want to share which was fine by him. Fury leant back in his chair analysing what could only be described as the teenage man in front of him. Eye scrutinizing him as it scanned his muscular form. Coming to a decision he leant forward extending a hand to the young man.

"I would like to personally welcome you to S.H.I.E.L.D Mr Jackson." Percy smiled before grasping his hand tightly. "Your files will be kept under lock and key. Classified even to the highest officials given the… delicate nature of your past." Nodding in appreciation Percy voiced the question that had been bugging him since he came here. "So what happens to me next?"

"Now, Mr Jackson you are an official recruit of S.H.I.E.L.D. Usually we would just send you to the normal training centre but given your skill for combat that I heard from Ms Romanoff's reports I think an exception can be made. You will train under Agents Barton and Romanoff who are waiting for you down that hall." he said gesturing to a doorway to the left of them. Nodding once more to the Director who had already left to go do something else, Percy took a deep breath and opened the door ready to start his new life.

 _\- Time Skip -_

When he met up with Natasha and Clint they immediately took him down to the facility gym to test the extent of his abilities to gain an understanding on how hard they would have to train him. Upon entering the gym Percy took note of all the sweating men and women in grey shirts and tracksuit bottoms. "Who are they?" he asked. "New recruits. Each higher up agent has to train one new recruit every year. Luckily for you, you got us so your training will be quicker. Unluckily for you however you are our first ever recruit so don't expect an easy ride." Nodding in recognition he made his way into the room. "So what first?"

"First we start with endurance. Get on that treadmill and don't stop til you drop. Then run some more." Natasha said happily. Percy just grunted in response and climbed on. Clint walked up towards the machine and tapped a button setting it to the highest speed. Percy's eyes widened in surprise and he took off at a sprint the treadmill accelerating rapidly beneath him till he was having to run at forty miles per hour just to keep from falling flat on his ass. Both the master assassins looked to each other in annoyance having expected him to have fallen off from the great speed. Clicking the button on the stopwatch they waited for him to falter.

It was almost four hours later when Percy collapsed exhausted a loud thumping noise resonating in his ears. He grudgingly accepted a water bottle from one of the fridges dotted around the room and downed the contents looking up expecting to get an earful from the two agents training him. Instead he was met with a humongous amount of applause surprising him greatly with the crowd that had gathered. Clint could just about keep a smile from breaking out as he stopped the stopwatch. "3 hours 53 minutes. Not bad for a newbie." Natasha grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Next on the agenda physical strength." Percy looked confused until Clint stepped away revealing a bench press sat in the middle of the room surrounded by racks of differing weights on all sides.

Wiping his forehead to remove the sweat that smothered it he made his way over and slid into the seat gripping the bar tightly. Starting with 100kg he lifted the bar off the rack and brought it to his chest. Releasing his breath he lifted the bar off his chest and was surprised at how light it felt in his grasp. He repeated the process and each time he successfully did a press Clint and another trainee would add another 20kg to the bar. He kept going until he felt his arms straining with the effort. Even at that point he grit his teeth and pushed through the pain muscles aching if he held the world on his shoulders he could do this. It was after 10 minutes of constant weight lifting that he found that he couldn't lift the bar high enough due to exhaustion and 10 other recruits had to struggle to get the colossal weight back on the rack. Natasha stood to the side writing on a piece of paper and even she looked stunned at what she witnessed. His strength outmatched that of the current bench press world record and even that of the fabled Captain America. **(A/N He is stronger than Captain America due to the fact he was stronger than the Captain was when he received the serum.)** Percy had now gathered almost the entire gym to watch him train. "I have to say that is quite impressive. A new world record I believe." Clint said smiling having giving up on being his usual colder self. Everyone in the room was shocked before they all began congratulating him with pats on the back and cheers.

"Next we will focus on weaponry. Do you have any form of training with any forms of weaponary?." Scratching the back of his neck as he usually did when nervous he spoke quite quietly. "Uh.. I am pretty good with a sword.." This revelation got a chuckle from a nervous Clint. "You are kidding right?" After a shake of the head confirmed he was deadly serious Natasha called out to a guy in the crowd. "Hey Ward. Get geared up you have a challenger." She turned back to Percy. "Hope you are ready newbie Agent Ward here is a champion fencer."

Five awkward minutes later Percy stood in the centre of a circle of recruits and agents facing off against a stern looking man with short cropped brown hair and a cocky smirk on his face. In his hands he held a fencing sword. Percy was unsure about the weapon in his hands. The fencing sword he held wasn't as balanced as he was used too but looked to be sturdy and fast. After a short countdown by Natasha the match began. Ward lunged forward quickly assured of a easy victory but was surprised when Percy easily sidestepped the attack spinning around his blade and delivering an elbow to the back of his head on the way past. Ward growled under his breath before charging again and thrusting and swiping with all his might which Percy easily blocked and parried before a mistimed attempt to run Percy through gave him the opportunity he needed. He put his blade flat atop the handle of his opponent's sword before jamming it downward and to the left. The move was successful and Ward was disarmed with a loud 'CLANG' of metal. The people in the circle were stunned to say the least. He had just disarmed one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents in less than fifteen seconds flat. The deafening silence was replaced with a chorus of cheers as everyone celebrated his victory. Percy just walked out the circle as quickly as possible and towards his new mentors. Both of whom just keep thinking 'Who is this kid?'

Natasha was more curious than Clint however. For some reason she found herself drawn to him. Against her best wishes she kept wanting to know more about the young man as he was even more closed off and secretive than her. Not an easy feat to say the least. Snapping out of her thoughts she decided to test him some more to probe for any weaknesses he had. And that is how his day continued. Percy excelling at the things they threw at him and them trying to find something to trip him up. A weak point in his otherwise excellent combat abilities. That is when Clint suggested the thing that he was dreading the most. "How about a bit of archery?" stopping in front of a set of targets. They had just been using guns which Percy was happy to see he was quite adept with able to hit the inside rings of the targets after only twenty minutes of tutelage by Natasha. He wouldn't admit it but he did blush despite himself when Natasha wrapped her arms around him to adjust his stance and Natasha herself had a slight tint to her cheeks. Luckily this went unnoticed by Clint who too busy splitting arrows at a speed that would impress even Lady Artemis..

Sighing and resigning to his fate he took a set of arrows and a bow before standing at the end of the range. He got himself into the perfect stance and drew a deep breath. Closing his eyes he drew the arrows backwards, exhaling slowly he released the arrow and waited for the scream or breaking of glass that usually followed his shots. To his utter shock all he heard was the dull thud of the arrow sinking into the target. Opening one eye he couldn't believe his eyes,sitting just on the outer ring was an arrow. Not just any arrow but the arrow he had just fired. He turned to see a happy Clint smirking at him. "And Mr Perfect finally slips up. I knew we would get him eventually Nat." Percy just shrugged giving a weak smile before dropping the bow down back on the rack, something his father had said coming back to him. 'Sever your connection to the sea'. He pondered that thought. Artemis had once told him that sons of Poseidon were naturally terrible at archery due to the unpredictability that came from the sea in their blood. Maybe that was why he could actually hit the target now.

Deciding they had seen enough to understand how to train him they led Percy to a dorm room and told him to retire. Groaning in exhaustion he crashed down onto the bed and closed his eyes exhaustion taking over his body and lulling him to sleep.

 _ **\- Dream -**_

Percy opened his eyes to see the familiar blood red sky and poisonous atmosphere of Tartarus. A voice that sounded like metal scraping sounded out of the darkness. "Ah well if it isn't my favourite grandson back for more bonding time." Wincing involuntarily his eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings enough to make out the figure of a large man that seemed to glitter with a golden light. Upon closer inspection he wasn't solid. He looked to be made of thousands of particles of dust, no not dust. Small chunks of flesh. The pieces of flesh took the form of a large man who bore a cruel smile. There in all of his hideous glory stood the Titan King. Kronos. Ready to once again inflict more torture upon the man that thwarted his plans.

"So what should it be today Perseus? Disembowelment? No no no. We did that last time. How about drowning? Not that either too cliche. Everyone wants to drown the Son of Poseidon" he was tapping his fleshy fingers against what Percy assumed was his chin before he got a evil glint in his eye and clicked his fingers. "I have it! How about a nice relaxing spa day? How does that sound? Hmm?"

Two cyclopes came out of the shadows hauling Percy to his feet and beginning to drag him painfully through the black glass that littered the landscape. Occasionally monsters of all shapes and sizes would flitter out the endless red haze to taunt or kick at Percy as he was paraded around on his way to suffer unimaginable pain. After an immeasurable amount of time they arrived at what seemed to be a large black river. The sound of the roaring water echoing around the cavernous surroundings drowning out almost all other noise. Percy's eyes snapped open in realisation. "Let's start with a nice relaxing mud bath." Before he could protest they tightly gripped a fistful of his hair and painfully forced his head under the water. The familiar burning sensation that he had experienced once before flooded his senses as the Styx water painfully began to eat away at his skin. Igniting all his pain sensors like a fourth of july fireworks display. His skin began to turn a brutal shade of red as his skin bubbled and fried before he was pulled back out the water by his hair. Kronos crouched next to him sneering in his face. "Hmm, he isn't quite ready to move on yet. Again." Closing his eyes Percy was dunked back under the Styx immediately burning his skin once more as Percy kicked and struggled to break free. To relieve himself from the immense pain. They repeated this agonising torture again and again his skin beginning to boil and blister until the pain got too great for him and he passed out.

When he awoke again he tried to sit up but failed as he found himself bound to a chair. His hands bound by leather cuffs to a large wooden plank with his fingers strapped down individually. When his stirring was noticed by Kronos the Titan king spoke "Ahh so you are finally awake. This is perfect. How was your mud bath? I must say you are positively glowing." chuckling darkly he slapped Percy's still red raw arms eliciting a large yelp of pain from the demigod. "No more time to waste. It is about time for the next procedure. Mani-pedis!" he said with sick glee pulling out a large pair of pliers. Percy began to struggle against his bonds staring wide eyed at the approaching Titan but it was no use. Kronos sauntered forward placing a fleshy hand on top of Percy's to hold it still before slipping the plier head underneath the first nail of his left hand. "Oh no your nails are absolutely horrible. We must do something about this." and with a sickening squelch of tearing flesh he ripped the nail out. Blood began to pour profusely out of the wound as Percy screamed bloody murder. Kronos didn't even blink, instead out of his cloak he produced a black vial. Uncorking it he dropped a little of the styx water onto the now bleeding stub. The pain scaled immensely and Percy had to clamp his teeth together to stop from biting his tongue off. Muffled screams of pain escaped his lips as Kronos repeated the process with each of his nails..

When he had only two nails left to pull a man appeared out the mist. He looked to be middle aged and was tapping his wrist while watching recognised him from the Titan war as Morpheus the god of dreams. Kronos growled before whirling on Jackson. "Saved by the clock Jackson. I'll be visiting soon so we can… finish up." Percy didn't have time to ponder on the ominous meaning as he felt himself being shaken.

"Percy! Percy wake up it's not real. PERCY!"

 _ **\- Dream End -**_

Snapping bolt upright in his bed he almost crashed his head into a frantic Natasha. Her eyes scanned over him with worry as he rubbed his sweating face. Panting for breath his eyes flickered about as he studied the room and himself. The room looked the same as it did last night the only difference was the sweaty, blood stained sheets that he sat upon. Kronos really went the extra mile with this nightmare. He even used a little spell that he learnt from Hecate. It makes the wounds he sustained in the dream remain in the real world. Luckily for Percy today the only thing that he kept were the cuts and bruises he got from being dragged through the glass. This did nothing to calm down Natasha who was frantically searching him for damage. Helping him out of bed she half dragged half carried him all the way to the medical bay. The nurses who were working the night shift eyes opened wide when they saw him limping in and they immediately jumped to their feet and set to work. Chaperoning him as quickly as possible into one of the hospital rooms they began to clean his wounds with rubbing alcohol revealing the small cuts and scratches that adorned his entire body. Most of them were better than they looked and would close up by tomorrow morning. After the nurses had bandaged the deep wounds and gashes they left and Natasha turned to him smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"Do you want to tell me what happened to you in there? I heard you screaming bloody murder and broke down the door to find you squirming on a bed stained in your blood." Percy just shook his head weakly. Eyes cold and lifeless as always happens after his little 'visits' in the greek version of hell with the Titan King. He closed his eyes leaning against the cool steel of the chair trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill over. The betrayal and pain of the two wars hitting him full force once more that always came whenever he thought about his previous life. All of the different emotions he had buried deep down clawing their way back up to the front of his mind. He took deep breaths to steady himself and forced them back down shutting them away deep down. Natasha watched him in curiosity. Studying his posture and mannerisms. He held himself well, tall and proud like a leader but his eyes betrayed the look. They were a hard and cold green. She could tell one thing however, whatever he was hiding it isn't good.

It was five minutes later when Clint entered the room to talk to Natasha. He gestured for her to follow him outside. As the door clicked shut he turned towards her with a stern expression. "Natasha what happened to him? He looks like he went four rounds with a sabre cat." Natasha took one glance through the window at Percy's bandaged form before speaking. "I have no idea Clint. I have never seen anything like this I heard him screaming and bust down his door. He was covered in lacerations. It was horrifying." At this point Clint gulped. It took a lot to unnerve Natasha. "So what should we do?"

"What else can we do? We follow Fury's orders like we always have." Natasha stated. Clint took a sideways glance through the window before nodding sternly. "You're right. But he should rest right now." They both jumped when a voice sounded out from behind them. "No let's start now." It took them a few seconds to register who was talking before they tried to protest. He held up a hand to silence them. "No I am ready. Let's begin."

So that's how they found themselves in the training room at 5:00am with no one else around. They tried to force him to take things slowly but he wouldn't listen and instead fought through the pain to push himself. They began to develop a routine that they would follow daily. It would begin with Percy doing endurance training running 30 miles as quick as possible, any time he knocked five minutes of his first recorded time they would add some weights into a backpack that he would have to carry in order to strengthen his legs. Next they would do some weight training. Nothing too hardcore just enough to develop his upper body strength, not that it needed much training. At the insistence of Natasha Percy would spend half an hour daily training his flexibility. This would be key to his future as an agent to quickly escape tricky situations.

They would break for lunch before his lessons would begin again. Due to the fact he would be travelling around the world he needed to learn the most common languages. Including Mandarin, Spanish, Russian and French. Clint and Natasha were extremely surprised to find out he was fluent in Latin and Ancient Greek. Languages that they both struggled with. During these schoolings sessions he was also tutored in battle strategies, strategic analysis, emotional manipulation (the ability to manipulate his and others emotions in the field.) and finally how to lie effectively. To the assassins that was the most crucial. **(A/N When he was disowned by Poseidon his dyslexia decreased to the point he is able to function normally with some effort into focusing on the words.)**

After tuition they would take him to the armory and train him in all forms of combat from batons all the way to advanced sniper rifles. This was Percy's favourite part of the day as due to the fact he had been in two wars he felt at ease with a weapon in his hand, of course they did not need to train his swordsmanship as he was already excellent at it. To end his day they would hand him a sheet of paper with a fake persona on it. He would have to memorise the details of the persona on it and they would quiz him the next morning. A crucial skill in the field is being able to adapt to any role and remember your backstory if any complications arrive. When he was able to remember his facts perfectly and recite any information that they asked of him to his trainers they started the next phase. They would set him a target in the agency building who he would have to approach in character. If he made any mistakes they would lecture him on where he went wrong to the point where he felt as much at ease as one of his personas as he did Percy.

And that is how his days continued. The long days of arduous training turning into weeks and eventually months however the routine never faltered and the training was continuous. Occasionally either Natasha or Clint would have to leave for a week or two for a mission but one of them would always stay with him.

\- Time Skip - 7 months later

During the last seven months Percy had experienced the nightmares like he usually did. They would rarely differ. He would wake up tied to a table greeted by the sneering face of Kronos ready to wheel him away for hours of torture. Several hours later he would wake up dry heaving and sweating. Percy noticed after the first month that when he awoke from his nightmares Natasha would usually be by his bedside trying anyway to comfort him. It was strange but the more she soothed him the less the dreams occurred to the point where they seemed to have stopped for good by the last month.

But here it was. The last day of Percy's training had arrived and all the agents that had passed all the previous tests were in the gym about 20 in total. Trainees stood in front of their mentors ready for the final exam which had been kept under lock and key for undisclosed reasons. A stern looking brunette that Percy recognised as Maria Hill, Fury's right hand woman, stood in the centre of the room facing the line of cadets arms clasped behind her back. Directly behind her stood a large square gymnasts mat along with a couple of the nurses Percy had grown to know from his late night hospital stays after his 'visits'. She began to speak in an authoritative voice.

"Welcome cadets to your final examination. You have all so far passed the tests we have given to you and have made it to the last hurdle. Your last obstacle is just one simple thing. A spar." At this some of the larger trainees began to smile thinking they had an easy ride. The smiles dropped from their faces at what Maria said next. "But the twist is that you won't be sparring with each other. To become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent you must defeat your mentor in hand to hand combat." she finished with a smirk as the cadets paled and glanced behind them to their stern faced mentors who seemed to not be bothered at all by the news.

A few people threw pitying glances Percy's way as they eyed the master assassins stood behind him. Obviously not liking his chances of defeating one of his mentors.

"NOW! Cadet Jeffords will go first as we are going left to right." A buff looking black man stepped forward followed by a similar build chinese man. They both crossed to the centre of the room and got into ready stances as everyone else settled in for a long night.

Percy's POV - Two Hours Later

I groaned internally as I watched the final fight before me come to a brutal end when the mentor choked out their trainee. I almost felt bad for them as they had come all this way just to fall at the final hurdle. We had been waiting so long that my ADHD had begun to act up again. I was playing with the sleeve of my shirt and rocking on my heels in an attempt to try to pass the time. It was just my luck that I would be selected to fight last. So far out of the twenty that had arrived only twelve had beaten their mentors. The other eight would get one more try next week before they would have to start the process again.

After the medics helped the unconscious woman off the mat I was next. I was about to walk forward when another voice spoke. "Hey! It's unfair on the other trainees he only has to fight one mentor. He had double the training that the others did so should have to fight both." Glancing in the direction of the voice I noticed it was that Agent I had fenced Ward. This was probably his way of getting back at me for humiliating him. I was already nervous fighting one and now I would have to fight them both.

"That seems fair agents if you will." I mentally prepared myself as my trainers took position in front of me. They dropped cooly into fighting stances as Maria gave the cue to start. Immediately I was on the backfoot as Natasha came in with a jumping kick aimed for my chest. I blocked bringing my arms up in a X formation before dropping jumping to avoid Clint's sweeping foot. Rolling backwards to try and create some distance didn't help at all as I stood back up just in time to deflect a right hook from Clint. Natasha delivered a blow to my leg dropping me to a knee before uppercutting me. I stumbled backwards holding my jaw as the agents advanced again. I decided that enough was enough and if defensive wasn't working then I would have to go on the offence. Just as Clint was readying a punch I delivered an explosive jab into his midsection using the momentum of the punch to bring me into a spin which I used to roundhouse into Natasha's midsection.

Both agents grit their teeth and attacked again. We became a blur of punches and kicks as our attacks progressed. I slid underneath a low aimed kick before digging in my heels and springing up from the floor to deliver a knee to Clint's jaw. He hit the mat with a dull thud holding his jaw. As I went to finish him off with a kick to the head Natasha jumped onto my back locking her legs around my neck in an attempt to choke me out. I could feel my airways tighten as my air ways got obstructed. Natasha was putting the majority of her energy into squeezing her thighs together. I could feel myself getting faint and in a last attempt I dropped backwards as fast and heavy as I could. When I fell I felt her grip loosen a little as her back hit the mat and I worked as quick as possible hitting her legs and pulling them apart sucking oxygen in great quantities. As I was recovering I noticed Clint struggling to his feet as Natasha stood wheezing. I decided to end it while I could as I couldn't last much longer so I ran forward as fast as I could arms to my side I brought them up quick as I can covering Clint's ears with my palms as I clapped the sides of his head and he dropped into unconsciousness. I wasted no other time as I faked a punch at Natasha who went to block as she brought her hand up to block I grabbed it and held it behind her. Natasha began to struggle trying to break my grasp. I put more pressure on her arm until I felt it about to break. "Submit." She didn't listen and kept thrashing trying to hit a point of my body but she had taught me well and I had myself positioned behind her so that I was untouchable. She struggled for a few more seconds before giving in and nodding her head to Maria. I let her go and Natasha rolled her aching shoulder as the medics carried Clint off to get help. "Another pass. All trainees that have passed make your way to the top floor for a meeting with an agent about what is to follow."

 _\- Line Break -_

No Body's POV

Percy had made his way with the other recruits but was pulled aside by Maria who told him that Fury wanted to speak with him to decide his future. Thanking her he walked to the end of the hallway and gulped before knocking on the big oak door.

"Come in." was the Director's gruff response to Percy's knock. Putting his hand on the brass handle Percy opened the door and entered The Director's office. It was large with wooden panelling on three walls. The final wall was occupied by a glass window that overlooked the American capital city. Bookcases full of expensive looking leather bound books were dotted around the room. Nick Fury sat behind his large wooden desk that was neatly organised. His one eye analysing Percy before he gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk. Cautiously Percy slipped silently into it waiting for Fury to start.

"So I hear you completed your training with Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton. From their reports I find myself at a loss for words. Your statistics and results are the highest we have had in your years." Percy was speechless he had expected he was here to be scolded. Unable to fathom words he allowed Fury to continue. "I have to say that is has been awhile since we had a recruit with your talents. I see no use for you as a standard level agent so I am instating you as a Level 7 along with your mentors effective immediately. You will become like them. The third of the master assassins in S.H.I.E. employ. Do you understand what this means?"

Clearing his throat he answered the question. "I will work in the shadows. Remain unseen and ensure that all jobs go off without a hitch. They are the highest level of agents and as such take on the highest difficulty missions that no one else can." Fury handed Percy a manila file. "Your new code name. Due to your past we have to keep your identity top secret. If certain… parties found out about the serum you were injected with they would not stop until they had captured and experimented on you. From now on you will be known as either Agent Jackson or your new code name." At this point Percy opened the file to see his new code name and details. Fury finished his speech extending his hand towards Percy which he grasped tightly and shook. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Wraith…"

 **A/N So there it is! Percy is now a member of S.H.I. . Once again I am so sorry for the long wait! It won't happen again if I can help it. I love you guys so much for your support and hope you still like my stories. Your reviews and views motivate me to get out more content. Will start doing polls for events that will happen later in the story.**

 **First Poll**

 **Who is the first person from the godly world that Percy should meet again?**

 **Remember! One person only. NO GODS. Leave your answer in a review. Thank you in advance and love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am terrible I know I was meant to upload a while ago but the file got corrupted so I had to rewrite this entire chapter and I just kind of lost motivation for it but here it is ridiculously late but a large chapter to make up for it!**

 **The winner of the poll was Thalia. Once again I own nothing all rights to Marvel and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 4 : War Arises

Olympus POV - 2 months after Percy's abandonment - When he is freed by Clint and Natasha.

The streets of Olympus were bathed in sunlight as a lone figure made his way slowly up the great marble steps that led to the throne room. Streets that once felt friendly and welcoming to the man only reminded him of the pain that beat in his heart. Never in his long life had immortality taken a tole on him like this. Hair once black and luxurious is now dotted with patches of grey. Thinking deeply on the events of the past few months the man considered not even telling them what he knew but he understood what needed to be done.

Breaking out of his thoughts he stood tall at the top of the steps taking in the view trying to dismiss the last of the doubts that racked his brain. Taking slow steps forward the grand doors split and opened up revealing the twelve Olympian thrones in the large hall. Only one of them was currently occupied. The occupant looked up from where he was looking towards the door before smiling cockily.

"Ahh so the great God Poseidon graces me with his presence. Finally done sulking about the loss of your little traitor?"

Poseidon grated his teeth together to stop from launching at his younger brother. Rubbing his beard and taking deep breaths he began to speak "If this visit was not of the utmost importance I would have not came at all."

"Speak your message then brother and I shall decide of its importance as is my job as king of the Gods." Zeus spoke arrogantly.

Sighing deeply Poseidon began "During the two months I have not been on Olympus my scouts have reported the activities of monsters to me." Zeus raised an eyebrow clearly bored. "Anything unusual about this or are you wasting my time in an attempt to anger me?"

Poseidon growled "If you had let me finish I would have explained. The thing is there hasn't been any activity. The monsters have all dispersed from their usual hangouts and all seem to be heading north. Even the monsters above the seas seem to be heading that way as well."

Gaining interest by the second Zeus sat forward. "If the patterns of the cretinous monsters had changed then Artemis would know of it. I shall summon her immediately."

Poseidon intervened before he could summon her. "There is one more thing. I believe there is a reason to this congregation. The last I heard Oceanus was situated in the North sea. Brother. I believe Olympus is at war. We should summon the council."

Zeus stroked his beard internally digesting the information reported to him. "Very well. I shall summon the council." Poseidon made to leave for his throne but Zeus stopped him. "Poseidon. I hope we will not have any more spawns of the sea deserting us for the enemy in this war."

This was the final straw summoning his symbol of power Poseidon whirled on his brother with a speed that could make Hermes drool and leveled his trident on his younger brother green eyes swirling with a fury that Zeus had not seen in centuries. "Speak of my son in this way again and I shall not hesitate to send you to Tartarus. Loyalty is my weakness brother and the only reason you and Father have not reunited. Do not forget that." Zeus gulped before nodding slowly. Lowering his weapon he growled before stomping over to his throne and taking his seat. A resounding crack of thunder could be heard as the master bolt discharged symbolising a call to the council for the Olympians.

From this point onwards the armies of Olympus would once again fight to withstand those who would oppose them. From this point. War is upon them.

\- Line Break -

Hunter's Camp - Fifteen minutes before the council was summoned.

 **(A/N The Hunters were not present for Percy's banishment but all of them apart from Thalia know what happened. All she knows is that Percy is missing with no idea what happened to him. They have not been back to the camp since that day. None of the Hunters have told Thalia what happened for fear she would possibly kill some of the campers.)**

All throughout the Hunter's camp the dull thunks of arrows hitting a target echoed around the area, the only sound that broke through the silence. Other than the bored looking patrols that could be seen flitting through the treetops the place seemed to be deserted. This was not the case however. All of the huntresses were at the training arena watching their black haired lieutenant pepper targets with fierce determination. She hadn't been the same since what she knew to be the mysterious disappearance of her brother in all but name. **(A/N Share godly blood.)**

They had tried as a group to get her to give up on her quest to find him knowing that she would never again be able to. So many times they had tried to reveal to her the truth about what happened on Olympus that day but to no end. Anytime Percy was brought up her eyes cackled with electricity and her demeanour grew darker. Phoebe finally gathered the courage to speak up, coughing lightly to announce her presence. "Hey Thalia. Artemis called for you in her tent."

Letting her grasp on her bow lessen she dropped it into a ready position sighing deeply before turning around. If you had barely known her you would still have said she looked tired but to the hunters the sight still came as a shock. Bags hung underneath her eyes and her hair that used to be stylishly messy looked like a bird's nest.

Phoebe smiled reassuringly at her trying to put on a brave face but they all knew the reality. Percy was most likely dead already. Overwhelmed by the monsters that attacked him with no way to defend himself. They all knew of the countless late nights Thalia had spent training and trying to IM him.

"Did she say why she needs me?" Thalia questioned. Phoebe shook her head. "No idea sorry. Probably to talk about the lack of activity lately." This time it was Thalia's time to nod as she briskly set off towards the campsite leaving the hunters to stave off the boredom that plagued them in any ways possible.

Entering the campsite that sat in the middle of a circular clearing Thalia slowed her pace to study her surroundings. Fifteen silver tents stood in a circular formation and at the head stood one more regal than the others. It had bright white trims with stag horn decorations. Adorning the door was a large banner of the crescent moon symbolising the owner to be Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt. As she approached Thalia reflected upon how the Hunt had been since the lack of monsters. Everyone had been quieter and more withdrawn. People tended to avoid her as well but she put this down to everyone giving her space as when she is bored she has a tendency to spar with anyone available, not that anything is wrong with that but it was established long ago that no one is as good at fighting as her so people kind of stopped trying.

Standing outside the tent she banged her fist lightly on the oak door and announced her presence. "You called for me M'lady." The door began to glow in a ethereal light before shimmering out of existence revealing the homely inside. Entering Thalia stood to attention waiting to be addressed. Artemis looked up from the book she was reading at her Lieutenant smiling softly and standing from the chair to greet her.

"Hello Thalia thank you for coming so soon. I needed to speak with you." Making her way over she gestured for Thalia to take a seat adjacent to the one she was sitting in. When both were seated in the cosy inside she began. "You are probably wondering why I called you in here. I wanted to get your opinion on the recent lack of monster activity. It could be nothing I understand but my senses are telling me that something is off about this. I can feel a mass movement heading north."

Thalia let out a sigh of relief. "To be honest M'lady your guess is as good as mine. Usually in my experience throughout the two wars monsters gathering usually means an attack is imminent." Artemis gently nodded her head and made to gesture for the conversation to be over but was cut off by Thalia speaking up.

"M'lady. I know it isn't my place to ask this of you but I am really worried and need some answers. Please. Do you know what happened to Percy?" Artemis let a second of shock pass her face before it morphed into emotionless. "It is not my place to say. But as long as this does not leave this room I can tell you one thing."

For once in a long time Thalia perked up and for a short second the old Thalia could be seen. The fire returned to her eyes but not one of anger and frustration. A fire of determination and hope that one day she would find her brother.

Sighing Artemis continued. "I recently conversed with my uncle who told me with certainty that Perseus soul had not entered the underworld. For now all I know is that he is alive." Thalia chuckled lightly earning a raised eyebrow from the Olympian opposite her. "Kelp head was always tough I shouldn't have worried as much. Thank you Artemis."

Attempting to end the conversation before it could get into any deeper territories Artemis made to leave when she cocked her head to the side as if listening to a silent message. "I must go Father has summoned me to Olympus for a council meeting. Take the Hunters to Camp Olympus **(A/N The camps joined up after the second war to make a safe haven for all demigods.)** as a precaution. I do not like this inactivity. We do not know when they will strike. Be safe." In a bright white flash to which Thalia had to avert her eyes Artemis had gone leaving Thalia to watch the hunters.

Standing up she exited the tent to see the Hunters flitting about passing the time. "HUNTERS!" As she roared out twenty heads snapped towards her to attention surprised at the sudden call. "Pack up camp we are making way to Camp Olympus with immediate effect." Most of the hunters set to work at a hesitant speed unhappy about going to the Camp feeling that they are not who they used to be. Phoebe and Atalanta approached Thalia curiously wanting to understand the situation better.

"Where has Artemis gone?" Atalanta asked bluntly. "Council was called on Olympus. Nothing to worry about." Both the oldest hunters nodded waiting for commands. "Atalanta make sure everyone is working to get the things packed up. The Hunters have got complacent in the last couple months." Smiling seeing some of the old Thalia return finally she sped off with the grace that only a Hunter of Artemis could achieve. "Phoebe I want you to gather up all the scout and guard patrols. Inform them of the situation and meet back when you have rounded them all up." Phoebe nodded curtly and set off to her duties.

Thalia sighed and started rushing around trying to help to get the job done quicker. They worked like a well oiled machine each person knowing where they were meant to be and what they were meant to do. As she worked she made a silent promise to herself that she would question Annabeth and all the others to try to gather a search party.

\- Line Break -

Olympus - Time of the Council meeting.

A multitude of flashes erupted from the roof of the throne room as the Olympians begun teleporting in ready for the meeting to begin. A bright silver flash signalled that Artemis had arrived but to her surprise there wasn't the usual sight that greeted her. Usually Hermes and Apollo would be snickering quietly to themselves waiting for one of their childish pranks to come into effect but instead they seemed engrossed talking to a guy just out of view. In fact almost half of the Olympians were stood from their thrones talking in this crowd. Even the newly added Olympians Hestia and Hades were assembled in the crowd.

Curiosity gaining the better of her she stood from her throne and made way to join the small group gathering. As she approached Apollo yelled "What's up Lil' Sis!" which soon turned to a yell of surprise as a silver arrow flew at high velocity past his unmentionables. "For the last time Apollo I am older than you!" The group chuckled lightly at the antics and parted to reveal one of the last people she expected to see. "Poseidon?! What are you doing here?"

The God of the Seas smiled at his niece but it wasn't full of the warmth that it used to contain. "Hello Artemis. How have you bee.." Growing impatient with the delay or more likely that the attention was not on him for once Zeus called out for the meeting to start. "Everyone take to your thrones." punctuating the sentence with a slam of his bolt and a crackle of thunder.

"Drama queen." Poseidon muttered just loud enough for those around him to hear earning stifled laughs from most of them. Apollo and Hermes discluded because they could not help themselves from roaring out with laughter. Zeus growled and slammed his bolt again the sky lighting up with a dazzling array of flashes and bangs as his frustration powered his bolt enhancing it making the thunder and lightning scale up in power.

Sighing inwardly Artemis and the other gods grudgingly took their seats looking rather bored as they waited for Zeus to launch into his routine speech about how great he was and how they should be grateful for his brilliant leadership. Closing her eyes Artemis waited for the speech to begin but was mildly surprised when the meeting took a different direction.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice to this emergency meeting. I am sure you are wondering why I have called this meeting on such short notice. Poseidon would you explain the situation?" Most of the gods had snapped out of their varying degrees of daydreaming except for Dionysus who was asleep with a wine catalogue sitting on his lap. Aphrodite was touching up some miniscule flaw to her perfect make up as Poseidon coughed to clear his throat.

"Most of you are probably curious to why I have returned to Olympus so suddenly. This is not a happy visit I can reveal. As I am sure you know the number of monster attacks have decreased dramatically and usually we would put this down to them staying hidden due to the end of the war with Gaea. But I believe there are other motives at play here. One of my scouts recently reported to me that all the monsters seem to be migrating to the north."

Athena like always needed to say her piece so cutting off Poseidon she spoke. "Why is this of any concern? It is well known that Alaska is in the north, all these creatures are clearly heading towards the place where we have no power." she finished proudly thinking she had worked it out. A few of the other gods chorused their agreement with a few grunts and nods of the head.

Poseidon ran a hand through his hair looking more tired than ever in his long life. "I wish that I could say that is the case but I believe they have ulterior motives. My scouts also reported to me that a great army has assembled there that is growing by the second led by my rival Oceanus." The eerie silence that followed this news could be heard for miles as it reverberated of the grand marble walls. Hephaestus asked the question everyone was thinking. "What are you trying to tell us?"

Zeus answered the question with deathly seriousness. "We find ourselves at war once again." Shouting and arguments broke out almost instantly but the one who stood out the most was the cry of "HELL YEAH!" from the god of war who jumped from his throne in excitement. Thirteen sets of eyes bore into him as the other Olympians glared at him for making light of the situation. Shrinking back under the powerful eyes that watched him with annoyance he fell backwards into his blood red throne.

"What is the first step we should take?" questioned a curious Athena who was already formulating multiple battle plans in her head. "Artemis what is the current location of the Hunters?" Zeus asked. "Thalia is currently taking them to Camp as we speak they should be there by nightfall tomorrow if they encounter no delays." Zeus nodded happily. "They will stay there as reinforcements until further notice."

Hera turned to her oldest brother "And what of Tartarus have any of our enemies climbed out of that hole recently?" The throne room darkened for a second cold air breaching the room making the gods shiver despite themselves like always happens when his name is spoken. With a simple thought Hades gathered all the shadows in the room into one corner, they began to connect and form into the shape of a man. When they dispersed in a silent explosion a pale white angel stood with a tablet in hand. Thanatos looked up to the assembled gods curious as to why he was summoned. "Thanatos I need a report on Tartarus right now." Hades spoke bluntly.

Raising an eyebrow the God of Death shrugged his shoulders and began tapping away at his tablet scrolling through a long list of names. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he came across one name. "Oh this is not good…"

Sitting forward in their thrones no one dared asked the question and instead waited for him to finish. "I really hope this is a glitch." he said as his skin turned impossibly pale. Scanning the room with his eyes he gulped nervously. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" A slightly nervous Hermes chuckled "I could really use some good news right now to be honest." the wings on his shoes flittered nervously and the air in the room grew tense despite the brilliant night sky shining through the open dome above them. The grand marble columns and walls that were adorned with beautiful carvings had never seemed so claustrophobic before now.

"Well the good news is that all of our enemies are still imprisoned except for one." Some gods visibly relaxed apart from the most wary. Zeus growing impatient grew slightly red faced and his grip on his master bolt "Well out with the bad news already." Gulping slightly the god took deep breaths to steady himself. This was so out of character for the usually foolhardy God that people began growing nervous. Even Hestia's soothing aura which she beamed out in an attempt to settle everyone barely helped at all. "Well… It appears to me that somehow…"

"OUT WITH IT!" Zeus thundered bolt discharging giving the assembled group a jump. Deciding to get it out with as fast as possible he spoke quickly. "I don't quite know how to tell you this it seems impossible but the father of monsters. Typhon. Has escaped his prison once again."

For once in its long existence Olympus seemed to stand still. The birds seemed to stop singing and the market stalls made no noise."We are screwed." said a rather deflated Apollo. "We are not screwed Apollo we have beaten him twice already." Demeter pointed out. Hermes spat out "We betrayed the greatest hero we have ever had. Perseus was their leader, without him they will not fight like they did with him at the front." Hera scoffed. "We have plenty of children that can fight. Compared to these brainless monsters we will win no problem." Apollo yelled out. "And that has always been our problem! Perseus made us appreciate our children for once. He made us better. But now here we are the great gods of Olympus back to throwing our children at problems without a care in the world. We are no better than the monsters themselves."

Dionysus snapped awake at the sudden increase in volume dropping his magazine on the floor. "Why are we arguing about Perry Johnson again? I thought we agreed he was a traitor already." Poseidon red faced with rage stood from his throne bellowing "MY SON IS NO TRAITOR!" a minor earthquake began shaking the foundation of the throne room, marble dust started cascading from the ceiling like flakes of snow.

Before the situation could escalate any further Zeus cried out "Enough of this insolent arguing. We need to prepare ourselves for anything they may throw. Alert the Guardian Gods! Prepare the armies! Call all the minor Gods and gain their allegiance. I want everyone on full alert. Go. NOW!"

A multitude of flashes signalled the ending of the meeting and what could also be the beginning of the end of Olympus. Unknown to the Olympians an unseen figure was chuckling darkly to himself as his plan began to fall into place.

"Foolish Olympians. This war shall weaken them and when they are at their weakest I shall strike and claim the Earth for myself."

 _\- Time Skip -_

Camp Olympus - One day later.

Peleus the dragon sat curled up tightly against the tree that housed the original golden fleece shining brightly, high in the branches like a golden christmas decoration. Smoke curled from his nose as he exhaled slowly large black eyes slowly observing the surroundings scanning for any threats that could present themselves.

It had been quiet as of late. No monsters dared attack the borders in the weakened state but still he never faltered in his duty and he always remained watchful. Peleus cocked his head to the side listening out for any sounds. To his surprise he could hear the soft pitter patter of a small group approaching so he got into a guard stance coiled around the tree protecting it with his large body. Baring his teeth in a snarl he prepared to launch a torrent of flames at whoever dared to attack the camp.

Narrowing his eyes down the hill he could see slivers of silver standing out against the blackness of the night. Opening his mouth he shot a wave of red hot fire that illuminated the area just enough for him to get a good look at the approaching crowd. Immediately the flames stopped as his jaws clamped shut and a puppy like whimper escaped from his mouth.

A few chuckles could be heard as Thalia reached out to stroke the snout of the dragon only to reel back clutching her hand in pain as the barrier rejected her. "What the?" Within moments 6 flashes erupted on the opposite side of the barrier forcing the Hunters to look away as the godly presences entered. The sounds of weapons being brandished took them by surprise and the Hunters drew their bow strings back. Taking a look at the people facing them Thalia screamed "Annabeth what the hell was that. The barrier burned me when I tried to get in."

"Thalia? Are you alright? The barrier is on full alert we are at war now didn't you guys hear?" The barrier fizzled out of existence temporarily letting the hunters cross in. When the last silver clad warrior had crossed the threshold it shot back up securing the camp again. "Damn it I could really use Percy's water healing right about now. Damn barrier fried my hand." Most of the Hunter's eyes widened and the others drew sharp gasps. The members of the newly renamed prophecy of 6 all narrowed their eyes at Thalia dangerously. "We do not speak of that traitor here."

"What?" Thalia growled between her teeth. "Percy is a kelp head. A Stubborn and idiotic one at that. But he is not a traitor." All the Hunters were stood silent unsure of what, if anything they could do as Thalia argued with the newly made gods. Annabeth growled "Do not forget yourself Thalia we are gods. We know who is a traitor to us and who is not."

"He is physically incapable of this." Thalia said voice slowly rising in volume. "His nature forbids it." Phoebe was silently trying to tug Thalia back not wanting her to escalate this. "WELL HIS NATURE WAS WRONG!" Annabeth yelled with authority. "He betrayed us. Abandoned us to fight Gaea while he ran like a coward." Thalia recoiled like she was slapped staring at her old friends like they were ghosts. "Thalia please. Believe me. He abandoned us. Abandoned you to die at the hands of a primordial."

Thalia shook her head as the forest seemed to stand still waiting for her reply. Regaining her courage she glared at all her old friends. Even her brother Jason believed him to be a traitor. "I can't understand why you could believe something like this but I can't accept it. We all have fatal flaws that make us weaker. Mine is power. Yours." she stated pointing a shaky finger that was sparking with electricity at Annabeth. "Yours is hubris. Nico's has always been holding grudges. But Percy. Percy's was loyalty. He would rather die than leave us to get massacred." she finished storming down the hill into the camp brushing past Annabeth and Frank the Hunters in hot pursuit. The six watched them go but any comebacks they had died on their lips as they fought down the idea that they were wrong. That they had been the betrayers. The last thing they heard that night was Thalia saying "I hope for all of your sake that he is still the same."

Annabeth called after her as she walked away. "Was that a threat? YOU DARE TO THREATEN A GOD. ANSWER ME!" Her voice echoed around the forest as she yelled after the Hunters who just walked straight to their cabin. Of all the thoughts pounding through her head at that moment one stood out the most. She needed to have a talk with Artemis.

Next Day

Stirring in her sleep Thalia could feel someone's hand on her gently nudging her awake. Eyes fluttering open she stared at the person who rudely awakened her. "Nico?!" she whisper yelled. Eyes widening in shock he flapped his free hand telling her to quiet. "Shhhhhh." Putting his finger to his lips he gestured to the sleeping Hunters and motioned for her to follow him outside. Closing the door behind her she turned to him angrily and poked him in the chest "Nico what the hell are you doing? If any of the Hunters had caught you. IF Artemis had caught you. You would be dead no questions asked."

"Sorry Thalia I just needed to talk to someone about Percy." he couldn't catch her eye and was rocking back and forth on his heels nervously. Thalia reached out and gently gripped his forearm. "Nico what's wrong? Tell me." Sighing he looked up looking like the scared twelve year old kid he once was.

"Do you believe he did it? Ran away from the fight?" Thalia recoiled shocked at the accusation. "Of course not. You should know me better than that!" Smiling slightly he wrapped her up in a tight friendly hug elated at the news.. "Thank you! I thought I was the only one who believed in him." He laughed lightly but then eyes widened in shock as he heard a slight coughing directly behind them. Turning around he almost yelped in surprise when his eyes caught a impatient looking Artemis arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Why does a male touch my Lieutenant?" she hissed impatiently. Gulping and bowing deeply eyes averted he apologised as quickly as he could. "Apologies Lady Artemis. I meant no disrespect." Staying in a bow he began to sweat lightly thinking he was destined to become a jackalope. The uncomfortable silence was broken by a chorus of laughter from around him. Glancing upwards he saw the rest of the Hunters laughing and Artemis with a wicked smile upon her face. Slowly getting out of his bow he stood straight with a confused expression. Deciding to put him out of his misery a smiling Thalia spoke "Relax Nico you are probably the only guy who M'lady will trust around us." Raising a confused eyebrow Thalia's eyes widened and she dragged him over to an out of earshot area. "Uhh… I don't know how to tell you this. You know Artemis has lived for thousands of years? Well… In that time she kind of developed a way to uhhh… tell who is a threat to her Hunters. You know what I mean?" Shaking his head dumbly Thalia facepalmed. "Gahh. She can detect who would cause harm to her Hunters. She knows you won't try to hurt them because you aren't interested in them… physically." she said the last part slowly and dragged out trying to make him understand.

Still he didn't get it. "God's damn it Nico she knows." Face going even paler than usual. So pale if he was not shallowly breathing she would have assumed that he was dead. "I don't know what you are talking about." Shaking her head she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Death breath. We know you are gay." Gulping and shaking slightly the tall skinny teen breathed out slowly. "Ho….how?" Chuckling she smiled slightly at him tapping his arm. "Artemis. How long did you think you could hide it from a God who can spot a insolent male from a mile away. You never hit on the Hunters or even glanced at them. Heck you never even showed any interest at all. I am surprised we didn't see it earlier." Shadows flitting around him he dropped his eyes. "I am sorry I never told you. I was embarrassed." Hugging him tightly she laughed in his ear. "This doesn't change anything Death Breath."

Releasing from the hug they walked the short journey back to the cabin to find all the Hunters doing morning stretches under the watchful eyes of the senior Hunters and Artemis. Going to join them at the head of the group Artemis greeted them with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow. "Did he finally admit it?" A smiling Thalia nodded happily. "Good. You are one of the only males I tolerate Son of Hades. I do not want you keeping secrets anymore." Leaning close to his ear she whispered the last part for only him to hear. "And between us I hear that a certain son of my brother has quite an interest in you." Standing up straight again and raising her voice to a shout and masking her face into one of emotionless she called out to a camper practicing archery. "Will Solace get over here now!"

A slightly nervous looking sandy blonde haired kid trotted over bow slung over his shoulder sweat lightly coating his forehead. As he joined the three of them he dropped into a respectful bow "Lady Artemis how can I be of assistance?" Thalia gently nudged Nico forward. Artemis gripped him in a vice like grip stopping him from shadow traveling away. "It was requested of me by my Uncle that while the Hunters are situated here I find someone to show his son around the new camp layout." Nico's eyes widened slightly and the shadows attempted to gather around him in a feeble attempt to travel away but were fought off by Artemis' godly energy. "Oh. No problem. I'll show him now I don't have any classes to teach today."

Letting her grip on his shoulder relax the pale teen resigned to his fate and set off with Will for a tour of the camp not before shooting his worst death glare at a smiling Thalia. When they had disappeared out of sight Artemis sighed turning to face Thalia "I take it you know the truth now." Thalia opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by a hand that Artemis held up. "Not here." Placing her hand upon Thalia's shoulder and motioning for Thalia to close her eyes they flashed away to a spot in the woods.

Looking around Thalia took in the scenery around them. To their back stood dense forest thick with lush green leaves. They stood upon a patch of grass at the end of a cliff which dropped off into a ocean of deep blue all framed by a starry night sky which the moon chariot illuminated in radiant beauty. "It's incredible. How did you find this place?" **(A/N They travelled across the world they are not in America anymore that's why the time of day changed.)** Sitting on the edge of the cliff she stared across the horizon thinking deeply. "Perseus showed me it. He found it when he was on a mission for his father. I needed a place to escape to and thankfully he shared this with me. So relaxing isn't it." Thalia had sat cautiously down next to Artemis trying to keep her eyes off the drop lest her fear of heights reawaken.

"I never knew you were close with him M'lady." Artemis chuckled softly "He is one of the only males that in my long existence I find tolerable." Raising an eyebrow in curiosity she probed a little deeper. "Is that all? You sound fond of him?" An expression that had never been witnessed before crossed the Goddess' face. A small blush barely noticeable to an untrained eye but Thalia managed to catch it. "Perseus is of a different breed from all the other male scum that walk this planet and I will admit to a certain… curiosity about him." Almost choking Thalia squeaked out a question "What? You like him?" Artemis recoiled "I never said that! I just find him interesting is all." Putting her hands up in defence Thalia chuckled "Hey. No need to get so defensive about it." Both of them sat awkwardly admiring the beautiful view set out before them.

Thalia took a deep breath steadying herself for the first of the serious questions she was going to ask. "Why did you never tell me? Why didn't you tell me that Percy was banished?" Artemis seemed to hesitate thinking on the answer. "I withheld the information because I know you. If you had found out you would have stormed to Olympus and given our father the beating of his life, got yourself banished or even worse." Unable to disagree with the observation she sat in comfortable silence until she piped in with her next question. "Do you know what happened to him M'lady?" Shaking her head she answered "I wasn't lying when I said he wasn't dead. I don't really know what happened to him after that night. I tried to find him when in my chariot but my godly senses can't pick him up."

"What can we do to find him?" Thalia questioned starting to get upset. "I wish I knew. He is hidden from the entire godly world. The only way to find him would be to follow his trail. But I already tried that the trail went cold in Europe. I couldn't find any sign of him." Thalia bit her lip to keep the tears from cascading. "What can we do M'lady?" Both of them sat in silence unsure of how to answer. To be honest it seemed pretty hopeless. With no leads and no way of contacting him it seemed impossible to track down the once son of Poseidon. Thalia was about to give in to the tears that threatened to spill until Artemis piped in with a suggestion. "I have an idea. We are at war so we can't use the Hunters to track him down but as my Lieutenant you could go on a 'scouting' mission on your own." Thalia perked up turning to face the God fully. "But what about everyone else? And what about the reports I would have to give?"

"I'll make something up. No one would be able to tell the difference between what I make up and an actual report apart from Apollo and I would be able to get him on board. My brothers regret what happened to Perseus greatly. He was like a Son to Hermes in particular." Thalia smiled at the sentiment shown. "You would do this for me?" Artemis smiled in return gently hugging her Lieutenant. "For him and all he has done for us. For the world. This is just the start to his repayment."

With new hope of finding her long lost cousin Thalia seemed to come back from dead as she chatted with The Goddess of The Hunt time flying by them as they tried to divulge Percy's movements. As Apollo began to make his way towards them the sun just beginning to shine over the horizon Thalia had her things teleported to her by Artemis. With a couple final goodbyes she set off.

 _\- Time Skip -_

Camp Olympus - One Month Later

The Hunters of Artemis' encased the tree tops that surrounded the hill leading into the camp while the army of Olympus stood atop the hill encased in a mixture of greek and roman armor signifying the unification of the two once separate groups. Two days ago Artemis had received word from Thalia that a large portion of Oceanus' army was making way fast to the camp. Unknown to them this was the first genuine report from the Daughter of Zeus regarding the current war that plagued them.

It had happened two days ago when a IM had popped up while Artemis was instructing archery to the hunters as was usual during times of crisis. They had to stay in top condition in case of attack. The sudden IM forming gave them all a surprise. The hunters gathered around aware of the true intentions of Thalia's mission. At first a few had protested of Artemis allowing a hunter time to go save an, as they so delicately put it, "insolent male" but after hearing the stories of his respect and kindness to women they grudgingly accepted that he was the one worthy male alive. Looking around they checked for anyone listening as they had done for the other two reports she had given. When they were sure they were alone they began to converse with Thalia. To their surprise she seemed stressed out and in a hurry. Expecting a description of any new information gathered on his whereabouts all of them were shocked to find out about the large army making way towards them and when the IM was cut out they made haste to the big house to announce the news. When the news had made its way around camp everyone went into emergency mode. Weapons were sharpened. Armor was repaired and removed of dents. Arrows were fletched and bows restrung. Anything that could help the upcoming battle was done and redone until they were absolute they were ready.

So that is how they found themselves staring at the horizon and the road that led up to it waiting for the flowing sea of beasts and monsters to appear. They kept waiting arms dangling anxiously over the weapons they had ready to draw and charge at the slightest provocation. Time seemed to slow down as the first black figure appeared on the horizon charging at speed. Everyone tensed up waiting for the first blow to be thrown.

As the figure approached the sun seemed to reflect off its armor glittering brightly. When they were a few metres away the hunters furthest in the treetops screamed out "Friendly incoming do not fire!" Relaxing slightly the six guardian gods approached the figure cautiously. As they got in range they noticed the hunters outfit splatted in a mixture of human and monster blood. Black hair matted with sweat.

Thalia took in large gasps of oxygen trying to catch her breath as quickly as possible. "They changed course." Speaking between gasps the message seemed important. "They no longer make way for camp. They head for Olympus." Eyes widening the gods shared glances before turning eyes back to Thalia. Annabeth as the self appointed leader spoke. "Are you sure?" Nodding quickly. "Yes I followed them at a distance. They walked straight past the road here and towards New York."

Raising her voice she screamed for the troops to round up and head for Olympus immediately. The troops exchanged glances unnerved by the sudden change in plans. "NOW!" she bellowed at the top of her voice startling a few of them who immediately set to marching at a rapid pace in the direction of Olympus nerves beginning to grow as the fight began to draw closer.

 _\- Time Skip -_

The streets of New York were in turmoil. Residents sprinting away from the Empire State building like hell itself had been unleashed, bright and ready for the day of reckoning. A large plume of smoke could be seen disturbing the skyline of the city. Embers of flames that threatened to burn the city back to nothing but earth and dirt filled the air making it harder to see. The army of Olympus walked through the crowds set to task bumping shoulders with fleeing citizens weapons holstered as not to alert the public more than they already were. The mist altered their appearance just enough to make them look like emergency responders reporting to the scene. Where the air used to be full with sounds of car horns, people chattering, moving along the streets to tend to their day to day chores was now replaced by chaos, roaring and the screaming of innocents as they fled for their lives terrified by the horde that ravaged the once bustling city.

As they got closer to Fifth Avenue they began to encounter some of the monster army that was bound to face them. A few Hellhounds and Empousa which were easily overcome by their advanced numbers. The guardian gods were forced to stay close to the back of the army commanding and guiding as they are not allowed to interfere due to the ancient laws that bound them. Hurrying their pace they rounded the final block that led to the Empire State building only to halt in their tracks at the sight that faced them. At least four thousand monsters stood in ankle deep water controlled by the man who stood at the front attempting to breach the barrier that held them back.

The army of Olympus stood about a hundred metres away from the horde that dared to usurp the gods. Oceanus hearing their approach turned to face them cruel smile plastered upon his face "Ahh so the runts of Olympus finally show face. You need not have come all this way. Death would have come to you all soon enough." With a chuckle and a wave of his hand his army charged water following the command of Oceanus and clinging to his army ankles to keep them alive. The water did little to slow the charge of the monsters that lived on land their feet splashing as they bore down on the demigod army.

Annabeth screamed for them to get into formation. All as one they formed into groups. The front soldiers locked shields planting their feet into the ground in an attempt to slow the movement of the attackers. The spearman lined behind them lowering their weapons on top of the shields ready to impale any that came to close. Most of the troops were arranged as such except for the few archers and healers who stood at the back ready to lend aid and assistance wherever possible.

With a loud crash and heaves of effort the battle began as the first wave crashed into shield and spear. Echoes of monstrous screams filled the air as the first blood of the battle was struck. An empousa filled with rage charged head onto a spear, the spear pierced straight through her mouth and out the back of her head the demon dissolving into dust almost immediately. Chaos ensued as monster and demigod clashed army of Oceanus pushing with force against the shield wall that held them. Water sloshed around their ankles as they battled it out the legions of monsters charging carelessly towards the more prepared demigods. Dust began to mix with the

water creating a sludge that was making the ground uneven.

The Hunters of Artemis along with a few of the Apollo campers were firing deadly volleys of silver and bronze tipped arrows that were slowly decimating the numbers of the opposing army. As the battle seemed to be all but won and Oceanus army casualties had entered four digits a simple slip caused the tide to turn. One of the demigods positioned in the front lost footing on the gloop of monster dust and sea water that formed beneath them falling upon his back. The young son of Hephaestus was pounced upon quickly by a hellhound who tore his throat out with no mercy. One of his siblings that was next to him screamed "NO!" and broke formation in an attempt to save his half brother dropping his shield and unsheathing his sword slicing wildly at the hellhound dispatching it quickly but resulting in the shield wall breaking all together and the horde of monsters advancing slicing through the first defenders. Seeing their defenses broken Annabeth cried out for them to draw swords and fight.

With a large roar of defiance they charged weapons and shields raised ready to slaughter. Finally the two armies met in open warfare with a clang of metal and tearing of flesh. Blood flew so thick and fast it became like a red mist covering the battlefield. Bodies began to pile slowly but surely as both sides took heavy casualties, arrows flew over both sides the Demigods arrows finding targets more often due to the monsters lack of armor. At the back Annabeth could see the battle was a losing one so she beckoned Thalia over.

"Thalia we won't win at this rate. We have to do something." A grime covered bloody looking Thalia looked up to her 'friend' and decided what she had done to Percy wasn't worth everyone's lives. "If you have any good ideas I am all ears." she shouted over the noise of battle. Annabeth's calculating grey eyes darted back and forth doing a million calculations a minute trying to find a solution out of the haystack of ideas doomed to fail. You could see the glint in her eye as one idea seemed to click in her mind. "I have an idea but it is risky." Firing four arrows in rapid succession piercing the hearts of a group of Cyclops preparing to strike down a young son of Ares she screamed back "I would take almost impossible right now."

"This might just be. My mom told me of a classic military strategy used throughout the years by many Generals during times of war. Troops follow the orders of their commander right? Without a commander they would be without orders. They would fall to disorder and most likely flee." Thalia turned to face Annabeth with a smile on her face. "And without Oceanus giving his water followers this puddle to splash around in they would all die giving us the advantage." This brought a smile to Annabeth's face. "They don't know what's going to hit them."

Finalising the last few details of the plan Thalia set to action running full pelt around the block in an attempt to flank the Titan. It took her two minutes of running and dodging debris to reach the other side of the Empire state. Oceanus stood at the back of his army firing one green beam into the barrier that now threatened to pop and one into the stream of water that housed his troops. Approaching as silent as possible using all the lessons taught by Artemis she released her weapons and when she was a few feet away she sprung with a tremendous battle cry spear billowing through the air like a missile destined for its target but to her surprise at the last moment the Titan turned with unbelievable speeds raising his trident to deflect the spear, the blow flinging her backwards.

Crashing hard against the wall with a audible 'oomph' she fell to the ground onto her knees. Standing up with gritted teeth she faced off against the beastly Titan spear tightly gripped in her hand. "Ahh if it isn't Artemis' favourite pet. How are you dear little daughter of Zeus?" Growling under her breath she stepped into the open space around them. They both faced off circling each other waiting for the other to move first. Dashing forward she feinted to the left before lunging to the right and thrusting her spear up attempting to skewer him but the Titan was as quick as before easily parrying the blow. Gritting her teeth in frustration she upped her speed but was matched by Oceanus blow for blow.

The fight seemed to be a stalemate each member equally skilled but the difference between their stamina was beginning to show. Trying to duck under a low sweeping trident Thalia was unprepared for the leg that swept her feet from underneath her. Instinctively she used the momentum to throw herself into a backwards roll thrusting her spear forward to catch the Titan pressing his advantage. To her surprise her spear was met only by thin air. Before she had a chance to react she felt her legs leave the ground and her air flow restricted as the monstrous hand of Oceanus dangled her effortlessly. She batted weakly at his arms kicking with all her strength trying to break his hold when a large black shape forced him from his feet his grasp on her slipping as well. Hitting the concrete of the ground hard Thalia forced large quantities of air into her lungs. Her vision was spinning as she watched semi-conscious the scene that unfolded.

Mrs Oleary stood defensively growling in anger at Oceanus froth dripping from her hugs jaws. Thalia tried to push herself up but didn't have the strength to make it. Mrs Oleary positioned herself in front of Thalia daring the Titan to make a move, large muscular legs coiled ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. The battle raged behind them as the overwhelming horde pushed against the struggling demigods. Thalia breathed deeply and forced herself to her feet bones and muscles screaming in agony for rest. She had to squint past the blood that littered her face from a cut her eye. Her eyes scanned the damaged city roads for signs of her weapons. Seeing her sword and shield lying next to an upturned yellow cab she made haste towards them snatching them quickly in her grip and turning to face the Titan once again. Staggering slightly due to exhaustion she took position next to the massive hellhound using his body to hold her up.

"How disappointing. Even now the great Lieutenant of Artemis relies on others for aid. Pathetic. I will make your death one of equal worth to the life you lived. Quick and pointless." And with that the fight began again, but even with numbers now Thalia's injuries meant she could not find an opening. Oceanus was now the aggressor launching a volley of high speed attacks with his trident one handed the other hand still controlling the water that sat below them. Thalia was forced further and further back defending with all the technique she had gathered but to no result. Anytime Oceanus was about to hit her Mrs Oleary would jump in and take the blow. The screeching of metal could be heard as Thalia's spear met Oceanus' trident in a shower of sparks that exploded across the street, the two met with ferocity each pushing against each other trying to force the fatal error. Oceanus' brute strength won out in the end and Thalia was flung to the floor. As Oceanus went in to finish her with a thrust of his trident Mrs Oleary tried to jump in to block the stab, the blow looked to be heading towards her heart when Oceanus changed tactics and nailed her with a debilitating uppercut that sent the hellhound sprawling. "Not this time mutt. The godling dies now." Lifting his trident into the air he prepared to deliver the final blow. "Any final words godling?" sneering he basked in his assured victory. "Just two. Turn around." she spat bloodily.

Turning around quickly Oceanus' head snapped back as Nico appeared from the shadows with his stygian iron sword gripped tightly in his fist. As he stumbled back from the blow Thalia swept his legs from under him and he hit the ground with a large 'boom'. Mrs Oleary using the last of her strength pounced landing on top of the dazed Titan pinning him under her enormous weight. Oceanus struggled under the giant hellhound to no avail, Nico strolled over to his pinned arm and stomped on his hand repeatedly until he reluctantly dropped his symbol of power. Thalia stood tired, bleeding but triumphant over the fallen Titan. "You want to know my final words? Well here are my last words for you. This is for Percy bitch." and with a sharp 'bang' the blunt end of Thalia's spear connected with the Titan's head knocking him out cold. When Oceanus power source stopped pulsing into the water it began to recede, pouring into sewer drains and the ocean that surrounded that island. The Army of Oceanus looked desperately downwards as the water began to slowly drain down their bodies no longer enchanted by their master.

As the last droplets of water drained from them Oceanus mighty warriors began to shrivel up and burn. Their skin turned ashen grey as it began to crack up and break apart dusty pieces of flesh and bone flowing to the ground in a sickening waterfall. It took less than twenty seconds for the tides to turn on the monster army. With Oceanus army reduced to nothing more than a steaming pile of ash the remaining monsters fled with the demigods now outnumbering them and advancing. They ruthlessly sliced through the fleeing beasts arrows piercing the hearts of those that got too far away, a massacre ensuing that would strike fear into the monsters for years to come. Nico and Thalia stood at the back of the monsters mercilessly butchering hellhounds and cyclopes that tried to force past them to safety.

Five minutes later and the war was finished. New York had taken a heavy beating but would recover soon enough, as it had done after the second Titan war all that was left was to decide the fate of the unconscious Oceanus.

\- Line Break -

Olympus - Ten minutes later

The surviving demigods stood inside the throne room, some of them for the first time, Oceanus stood chained in the middle of the rattling angrily against his chains sneering at the gods assembled. Zeus glared furiously at the Titan gripping his bolt tightly eager to banish him to Tartarus once and for all. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as everyone waited for the meeting to begin. Thalia stood leaning against Nico unable to put weight down on a sprained ankle she had discovered once the adrenaline fled her system. It seemed like an age before Zeus finally spoke.

I am not going to bore you with the details but it was basically him going on about how great the gods were and how they could never be defeated until finally he actually got down to the reason for the meeting. "And now down to business." he boomed. "All those in favour of Tartarus raise your hands." Almost as one all the hands in the room raised sentencing the Titan to spend eternity amongst his brothers. Smiling in sick pleasure Zeus raised his bolt, it began to cackle with energy ready to deliver the punishment that was due. "You have finally lost Titan. You are the last of your kind free and I hope you enjoy burning for all time."

The Titan gave the last response imaginable. He began to laugh. Not a slight chuckling, full blown hilarity stopping everyone in their tracks. "I have won. Your end is already is coming for you." Zeus grew even more enraged and hurled his bolt at the Titan only to have it deflected by Poseidon's trident an inch away before impaling the Titan of the seas. "Peace brother. If what he says turns out to be the truth we must probe him deeper." Zeus was about to explode if it hadn't been for Hera reaching out and gently taking his hand forcing him to sit. "I agree. We must be cautious."

Zeus looked around the room trying to find someone to back him up but everyone agreed with Poseidon something seemed off. Athena ever the one to question piped up. "What do you mean Titan?" Oceanus focused his crazy eyes on her smiling wickedly. "When my master arrives he will lay waste to you and this world." he laughed even louder at this. Athena silenced him with another question. "Kronos is in Tartarus? Your master was defeated years ago." Oceanus booming laughter never ceased. "Kronos was a fool. My master's plans are flawless. And when you meet your end I will be there to watch. You have already fell to his plans twice."

Demeter usually one of the calmest Olympians snapped screaming out. "Speak clearly beast. No more riddles."

Oceanus turned to her and bowed mockingly. "As you wish. You thought you had won a tough fight. But I was ordered to lose. My only job was to weaken you. Kill as many of your children as I could before finally losing the battle." Hermes sat forward. "Impossible why would he want that? You could have won and be done with us. Why lose intentionally." There were murmurs of agreement from those present. "My master wanted to drain the life out of you all personally. If you thought that was the worst of it then I have a surprise." he said with almost sickening glee. "You know your hero. The one you banished. He never fled from battle. I fought with him when Gaea was defeated. My master wanted me to get rid of him in any way possible as he was the only thing that worried him. Gaea was weak. I pretended to align with her in order to further my master and my goals. I didn't accomplish that, he managed to hold me back and when I had thought that I had failed there you come. You paranoid irrational scum did my job better than I could. You not only got rid of him but left him powerless as well. Ha! This went better than I could have predicted. The great Perseus Jackson slowly dying alone. Congratulations. Congrats to all!" and with his speech over he began howling with laughter mocking the gods who stood speechless. Zeus sat in denial refusing to believe a word. "Impossible. You deceive us with your words as all your kind Titan."

"The almighty king of the gods. Wrong as usual. Search my memories all powerful Zeus and find you are wrong once again." Zeus went to stand up furious at Oceanus mockery of him. Halted once again by Hera's hand who suggested they go with it. Grudgingly nodding even though he was angered by how he had lost control of 'his council' he gestured for Hera to begin. Standing from her throne the Queen of the gods began to glow lightly. Extending her hand towards Oceanus her eyes turned white with power as Oceanus' body began to spasm as his mind was sifted through. A single white light shot from his forehead connecting with Hera's hand. Hera took a deep gasping breath as she absorbed the memory completely once the process was complete Oceanus passed out his head hitting the marble floor hard.

An impatient Zeus cried out "Well?" Hera looked around at the gathered individuals before sighing and lifting her hand again a white screen similar to an IM forming. The screen shimmered a white fog parting to reveal a white sandy beach with faint sounds of battle in the background. Oceanus walked calmly out of the ocean trident in hand observing his surroundings quietly. The battle grew louder as he drew closer. Tapping his trident on the ground lightly he turned to face the water, almost as if possessed it began to flow further up the coast. As the water rose the hideous warriors of Oceanus climbed out of the depths snarling weapons drawn eager to taste blood. Slowly they advanced on the unsuspecting Olympians. They stopped in their tracks when they heard feet running to them from up ahead. Lifting his head to the hill they saw a lone figure running towards them blocked by the sun. When the sun lifted a chorus of gasps could be heard as Percy stood facing the Titan Riptide in hand. His orange shirt was torn and he was bleeding from multiple cuts but he looked as determined as always. Oceanus booming voice sounded out like a recording.

"So the sea spawn shows up. I am glad I did not have to hunt you down. Your death will be satisfying to say the least. When me and my army trap you pathetic godlings between Gaea's forces and mine your loss shall be assured and my mistress will reward me greatly." Percy looked back up the hill before turning to face Oceanus and gritting his teeth. He charged down the hill sword drawn glaring determinedly. Chuckling softly to himself he touched his trident to the ground again the water flooding forward his monsters charging towards Percy who began to fight with superhuman prowess. Everyone in the room grew tense as they watched Percy fight for his life through Oceanus eyes.

No matter how hard he fought the monsters did not stop Oceanus just casually observing as they slowly surrounded him. Percy fought surrounded until eventually he was overwhelmed. The room was silent before a large 'boom' broke it. The memory grew fuzzy the screen shaking as Oceanus stumbled back squinting. When the shaking stopped Oceanus looked up to see Percy stood up eyes glowing a powerful green. His monster army had been flung back towards him, all the people gathered in the room gasped as Percy's wounds stitched themselves back together effortlessly the loudest gasp coming from Athena who immediately summoned a multitude of books which she flipped through with unbelievable speed. Everyone watched in awe as Percy took a step the sea moving backwards with him, as he moved forward Oceanus army began to disintegrate. A low rumbling growl erupted from the screen as Oceanus grew frustrated, he gripped his trident harder putting more power into each pulse but to no avail all he did was halt Percy's advance both not giving ground.

It took a long time before Percy's eyes began to lose power and he was forced back a step. His body language changed, his shoulders slumped and his knees began to bend. As Oceanus was ten feet away and about to deliver a fatal blow with his trident everyone covered their ears as the high pitched scream they knew to be Gaea's rung out. The screen began to blur slowly as Oceanus retreated. The last thing visible in the picture was Percy passing out and hitting his head on a rock that was located beneath him.

Silence reigned in the throne room as Hera's magic stopped working the screen fizzling out into nothing. No one dared speak especially Zeus who took nervous glances at his older brother who was fuming in his seat almost cracking his armrests under his grip. The first person to speak was a nervous Annabeth who looked at Hera almost disbelievingly. "Was all that true?" Hera looked down at her and gave a slight nod. "I pulled the memory straight from his mind. It is unaltered in every way. It appears the hero of Olympus saved us all once again." By this point Poseidon had had enough and leapt from his throne. "THAT IS ALL YOU SAY. YOU CONDEMNED MY CHILD TO DEATH AND THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY."

Zeus growled standing from his throne only to find himself pinned by the throat by a leash of shadows. "Do not dare to stand brother. You heard what Oceanus said. Perseus was the only thing that worried his master and he will not help us now because of your insolence." Frank stood from the foot of Ares throne. "He will have to help us his flaw demands it." Poseidon rounded on the new god "Do not pretend to know anything about mine and my children's flaws. Percy's loyalty was broken. BY ALL OF YOU. Once a link of loyalty is severed it is almost impossible to reconnect it. You all left my son broken, he will not be the same as he was. You have changed my son. If we discover him and he is hurt in anyway you will lose the help of the seas."

Zeus ripped the lead from around him and stood up enraged "YOU WOULD BETRAY US ALL?" Poseidon turned calmly "No. I would stand by my son. Like I should have done months ago. Until he is found you will find no respite in the seas." Hades stood up. "Nor shall the Underworld assist you when you need them." Apollo and Artemis exchanged glances with each other before standing up together. "The Sun and the Moon stand with their Uncles." Everyone started to look at each other nervously not liking where this was going. Hermes was next to announce his allegiance "I stand with my siblings. Percy was like a son to me and you all betrayed him." The next person to stand up shocked everyone the most. "You shall find no comfort in the hearth. Percy was the most kind hearted being of all that I have met. When he was banished I felt hopelessness like nothing I have ever felt enter the hearth. Until he is found the hearth will not warm those who stood against him." All the gods who stood for Percy walked to the centre of the room with the others aligned with Percy; Nico, Thalia, the Hunters, the Apollo and Hermes cabins who were not present when Percy was banished **(A/N They were taking care of those injured from the battle with Gaea. They never truly believed that Percy left them but went along with the will of the gods.)** When they were all present Poseidon spoke out once more. "Find my son." and with that the gods teleported themselves somewhere safe in the hopes that they could begin searching for the long lost Son of Poseidon.

No one dared to break the silence that followed the events that had just transpired in fear of setting off a near bursting Zeus. It was a while until someone finally spoke. Athena was quietly but with near impossible speed flicking through volumes of books from her library desperately searching for an answer to the current question bothering her. Her fingers flicked through pages rapidly until finally stopping about halfway through a particularly dusty tome. Her eyes lit up with eagerness as they always did when she was absorbing new information. After she had read the page she read it again unable to believe what she had found. Coughing lightly to draw everyone's attention she spoke "I think our situation is about to get worse. Perseus displayed a power I had never seen before only heard of. I think I finally found it but it isn't good."

Everyone was interested in what Athena had to say, half because of the implications of what she was leading up to and half because there was a thing that she didn't know. Athena cleared her throat "There is only a short text about it. I thought it only base rumours but I know it to be true now" Zeus eyed his daughter warily. "Well what does it say."

Athena eyed the room everyone hanging on to her every word a feeling she usually relished in but now it only made her more nervous. "The journal I read from has lasted thousands of years, even the time before we were created. It was said to be created by Chaos themself. The power is only mentioned once. This is what the book says about it."

'Any being may possess an ability to sacrifice a portion of their soul, in return they will gain incredible power. My children have fought themselves in an attempt to vie for my favour hoping I shall bestow this ability on them. I cannot let them slaughter themselves over power so I will seal this power inside everyone only to be unlocked by those pure of soul and heart. I hope one day someone will prove worthy of my gift. And with it they shall do wondrous things for the betterment of all that live.'

Athena looked up signalling the text was finished. A nervous Aphrodite glanced around "Well this could mean anything. How do we even know that power is what Perseus displayed?" A few people chorused their agreement. Athena sighed "I could go into detail but I will put it this way. There are depictions in the journal matching what Perseus displayed. I am sure he has the power described." Zeus scratched his beard looking even more tired than usual "How powerful is the sea brat then?" Athena looked defeated "I have no idea but the very fact the primordials were fighting over it does not bode well." Everyone in the room gulped not liking the situation they were in. Annabeth looked deathly pale the weight of her own guilt weighing her down "What can we do?" Hera held her husband's hand determinedly. "What little we can. Find Perseus Jackson. And hope he shall help us when we need him."

Zeus stood from his throne trying to command authority over the dimming hope that was left "Perseus Jackson must be found. It is our duty from now on to find him and bring him back to our side. FOR OLYMPUS!" A chorus of cheers rang out as those assembled set off with hope in search of the lost Hero. None more determined then Annabeth who silently vowed that she would gain his trust and love again. A thunderous boom could be heard as Zeus cast the Titan of the Seas into Tartarus never again to see the surface.

As the doors to the throne room opened it seemed all of Olympus was united in this goal to find Percy Jackson but there is one question they did not know. How do you find someone who doesn't want to be found? A ghost to the world around.

How do you find a Wraith?...

 **That's the chapter done folks. It seems that Typhon is the newest recruit to the 'Masters' army. I hope it matches my usual standard but as I said I had to rewrite it. Also if you have any feedback or ideas for the story than feel free to PM anytime and I will reply back. I love you guys and appreciate the support. As always leave a review and enjoy!**

 **Aiducon.**


End file.
